I'll Be There
by MySoulAches
Summary: Jane has always been able to solve mysteries, but when it comes to her own emotions, she's always had trouble figuring them out. After Frank Rizzoli announces his sickness, Jane struggles with coming to terms with the diagnosis and her own feelings about her father. Good thing she has a friend like Maura Isles who would do anything for her. Rated M for language & sexual content.
1. My Heart, My Friend

**Chapter 1**

No one could prepare Jane for the flood of raw emotions that came with her father's announcement that he had cancer. She was angry and she was scared, but most importantly, she was disappointed in him. She hadn't a clue how to reign in these feelings. She was a brilliant detective, capable of solving some of the toughest of mysteries, but she couldn't even figure out why she felt the way she did regarding her father.

She took a swig of her cool beer and sighed heavily. Her mind was playing over the events that happened earlier at Maura's. Jane had acted like a total ass to her. She knew it too. Maura was just trying to comfort her, but she felt way too vulnerable at the moment to be comforted. True, Maura was the only person whom she felt she could open up to, but she just wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to reveal those feelings that resided in the deepest crevices of her soul. She just wasn't ready.

Her phone buzzed lightly on her hip. She retrieved it, squinting at the overwhelming light of the screen. Her head hurt badly. Was it stress or something else? She sighed when she saw that it was a text from Maura.

" _Are you still upset with me?"_ Maura's text read.

Jane smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. _"Maybe…"_ She answered back.

She really wasn't upset, just…

Sad…

No, not sad. Frustrated maybe.

" _I can't apologize if you don't tell me what I did to upset you?"_

Jane placed the phone down on the coffee table and lay back against the couch. Her head was spinning with thoughts of her father. How could this happen? Why now?

She fought back tears as they threatened to flood out of her eyes. Her heart swelled up inside of her chest, choking her breath as she struggled to breathe. She took a deep breath, reaching over to retrieve her phone.

" _I'm not upset. I just needed some time."_ A minute rolled by.

" _Time for?"_

Jane shook her head. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted Maura to be there with her, but she didn't want to be a burden. She knew she was just losing a grip on her emotions. She was daddy's girl after all…

" _I'm sorry ab earlier, Maur."_

" _It's quite alright."_

" _No…"_

Jane felt her heart rising further into her throat. She couldn't trust these new raw emotions that she presently felt. She felt like screaming, yelling at the top of her lungs, so loud that her voice would reach even the tallest of mountains. But even if she tried, her voice had been weakened by this deep, excruciating internal pain. Nothing she felt could ease it at the moment.

" _No what?"_ Maura asked.

Jane looked at her message screen for a few moments. Not sure how to compose her request. She didn't want to sound needy, or idiotic, but she really needed her friend right now. She didn't want to be alone tonight. She wanted someone to help her shoulder this pain that threatened to crush her heart. She slowly began to compose her text.

" _Would you like some company, Jane?"_ Maura chimed in before she had a chance to finish writing her text.

Jane nodded briskly, and then chuckled to herself, thinking how absolutely absurd it was that she was nodding…as if Maura could see her.

" _Yes I would… Very much."_ Jane sighed. There, she did it. She put herself out there. She'd just hoped to God that Maura wouldn't think she was a needy fool.

" _Okay, sit tight. I'll be there shortly."_

Jane's head was pounding in her skull. She felt like shit. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Soon Maura would be here and she would be in the presence of the one person who could make sense of her confusing and complicated emotions. Maura was so good at explaining things.

Jane exhaled again. Yes, Maura would help…

The next thing she realized, there was a light tapping on the door. She recognized this signature knock. She'd finally arrived. Jane wasn't even cognizant of how much time had passed. All she knew was her heart instantly felt a bit lighter now knowing that Maura was on the other end of the door.

She got up and went to the door, opening it slowly. A few long seconds later, she beheld the most beautiful creation in the universe. Jane stared at her for a while, temporarily paralyzed by the sight of her friend. She'd often wondered why just the sight of Maura Isles made her heart flutter…

Maura flashed a disarming smile Jane's way and stepped closer.

"May I come in?" her voice was calm and soothing. It took just seconds for her request to float off her lips and envelop Jane's heart.

"Uh, yeah…" Jane said stepping aside. "I'm sorry. Come on in." She watched her pass by her and after she was safely inside, Jane shut the door behind her and locked it.

Maura removed her jacket and made herself at home on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her, beckoning Jane to sit. Jane obeyed and sat quietly.

Jane's eyes fell into her lap. Just having Maura there was enough to flood her with emotion. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself composed. She glanced over at Maura, who was gazing upon her with such love and concern it nearly made her heart rip in two.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Jane sighed.

Maura reached and tucked a stray curl behind Jane's ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane nodded. "I just don't know where to begin."

Maura nodded in agreement and cleared her throat. She was careful to choose her words carefully as she stroked Jane's soft hair. "Is it about your father?" She asked so softly that Jane's heart quivered inside.

Jane bit her lip and nodded briskly.

"I know this isn't easy for you. This is a shock… Prostate cancer is on the rise among men his age…" Maura started to go on about the facts about cancer, but she thought better of it. She knew that Jane needed love and compassion right now, not facts.

Jane whimpered a bit and lowered her head into her hands. Maura just wanted to kick herself. She inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around Jane, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she sighed as she pressed her lips against the side of Jane's face. Her lips quivered with emotion as she felt her own heart breaking for her friend. "What can I do?"

Jane didn't answer she just wept silently in Maura's arms, ashamed of letting Maura see her in such a vulnerable state. She just rested her head on her bosom as Maura stroked her hair gently, caressing away her pain.

"Don't leave, please." Jane finally said. Her voice was weak, full of fatigue. "Will you stay with me?"

Maura nodded. "Of course I will." She said as she leaned back onto the couch, pulling Jane into her embrace again. She waited for Jane to settle into the position, with her head placed right over Maura's heart, securely wrapped in her arms.

"Are you comfortable?" Maura whispered.

Jane nodded sleepily. "Yes."

"Good." She kissed the top of Jane's head and sighed contently.

"Thank you." Jane whispered.

"For what?"

Jane sniffled a few times, forcing back her tears. Maura could tell Jane was hurting. She just hoped that she could be of some comfort to her, however she could.

"Thank you for being here for me."

Maura nodded and pressed her lips into the top of Jane's head, gently inhaling the scent of her hair into her nostrils. "That's what friends are for." She sighed and pulled the blanket over them, "Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

Jane wrapped her arms underneath Maura as Maura embraced her tighter. After a moment, their breaths became synchronized and they began to fall asleep. Neither one said anything else to each other. They each were alone to their own thoughts; and their thoughts were on each other, wondering what the other was thinking and feeling.

Before Jane had succumbed to the clutch of slumber, she recognized that the pain she felt had somewhat subsided. It was still there, but it was noticeably less intense. Maura had become her security blanket, draping her with love and compassion, and giving her the needed warmth and protection in order to deal with her pain.

She sighed heavily before drifting off. It wasn't a sigh of dread, but one of relief and contentment


	2. Center of the Universe

**Chapter 2**

The sound of crashing thunder startled Jane out of her sleep. She bolted nearly straight up out of her bed. She looked around confused. How did she get into her bed? The storm outside was going strong and the frequency of the lightening had increased. Bands of rain poured down the outside of the window. She turned to see Maura snoozing quietly on the other side of the bed.

She smiled and watched her sleep for a moment before rising and walking over to the window to peek out. Outside, the streets below were dark and foreboding, the only slivers of light visible were from the occasional taxi that passed by below. Lightening flashed followed by the crash of thunder, causing Jane to jump back away from the window as if some alien spirit had attempted to pull her through. A chill passed through her body; she wrapped her arms around herself and moved further away from the window.

"Jane?" Maura's sleepy voice called out to her from the darkness.

"Yeah?" Jane said and she slowly turned towards the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Jane ran her trembling hands through her hair and slid back into the bed. "Yes, the storm woke me up." She said as she placed her head onto the pillow.

Maura's eyes were illuminated occasionally by the flashes of lightening. As near as Jane could tell, she was watching her.

Jane felt butterflies in her chest as she laid there with her. She didn't say anything; she just watched the silhouette of Maura's face watching her.

"What are you thinking, Jane?"

Jane, instead of telling her what she was thinking, decided to do what she did best. And that was falling back on her humor.

"Man, I'm wondering how the fuck I got into this bed. Not to mention into my pajamas."

Maura chuckled and swatted Jane on the arm. "You put yourself in bed last night after you changed into your PJs, silly."

Jane frowned. "I did?"

"Of course you did. You don't remember?" Maura said as she rolled onto her back.

Jane quickly scanned her memory. She really couldn't recall getting undressed and going to bed. She couldn't recall anything after laying down with Maura on the couch.

"Seriously, Maur quit playing."

"What?" Maura said as she rolled over to face Jane. "I'm serious."

"Why don't I remember that then?"

Maura sighed and sat upright. She reached over Jane and flipped the lamp on. She sat back opposite of her and stared into Jane's eyes.

"What?" Jane asked, the way that Maura was peering into her eyes made her somewhat uncomfortable.

Maura shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just checking something."

Maura placed her hands on Jane's face, gently turning her head from side to side. Her close proximity made Jane nervous, she swallowed hard.

"Your pupils are acutely dilated." Maura said so matter of factly.

"Ok, what does that mean?"

Maura's eyes traveled down the contours of Jane's face, taking in every inch of her beautifully chiseled features, pausing a fraction of a second longer to gaze at her lips, and then just as quickly as she had paused at them, she continued past to her chin, neck, etc.

Maura shrugged her shoulders, "Stress," she cleared her throat, "possibly." She quickly pulled her hands away from Jane's face and crawled over her and got out of the bed.

Jane looked at her oddly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jane." Maura's face was flushed and she started to break out.

"Wait a minute." Jane said rising from the bed, "You've got hives, are you fibbing about something?" A smile crossed Jane's face.

"Um, no… Not really." Maura avoided eye contact because suddenly she couldn't bear the scrutiny of the detective's eyes.

Jane chuckled at her friend. "What's up, Doc?"

Maura started laughing, Jane joined in. "Nothing is necessarily wrong. I think I'm hungry. My glucose levels need a boost… That's all."

Jane simply nodded and smiled. "Okay." She tapped Maura lightly on the elbow, and moved out of her way.

"How about I make us something to eat?"

Jane nodded. "Sounds good. Good luck finding ingredients."

Maura chuckled and exited the room quickly. Jane found it strange that Maura left so quickly. Had she done something? Said something? Did she smell? What was it?

Her mind raced with all kinds of questions as to Maura's sudden distance. She didn't want to take it personal, but she was feeling overwhelmed lately. Overwhelmed with so many emotions that she was not used to.

She slumped back onto her bed and placed her face into her hands and sighed heavily.

"Get a grip, will ya?" She encouraged herself. She felt emotion rising again inside of her. She wished she could just fall back asleep. At least she wasn't conscience of any feeling she may have had.

Eventually she got up and made her way to the kitchen. Maura had made toast with some jam on the side. She was seated on the couch nibbling on her portion quietly.

"Hey," Jane said softly.

Maura turned and smiled at her. "I have yours over here." She said pointing to the dish on the coffee table.

"Cool, thanks." Jane said as she took a small bite out of it. "I never thought that I'd be having toast and jam with you at 4 o'clock in the morning."

Maura chuckled and winked at her.

Jane sighed and placed her toast down. "Maur…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you for staying here with me."

Maura covered Jane's hand with her own. "It's no problem, really."

"It may not be a problem but I just wanted you to know how grateful I am."

Maura smiled and touched Jane's chin lightly. The light contact made Jane smile like a schoolgirl.

"That's what I like to see." Maura said.

"What?"

"A smile on your face."

Jane nodded and took a nibble of her toast. Maura continued to watch her.

Jane cleared her throat and looked over at her. "Are you alright?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, I am. I was just thinking about what you're going through."

"Yeah, it's kinda rough. I'm not sure which emotion goes where, you know?"

"Yes," Maura took a sip of orange juice and sat quietly, observing her tortured friend.

"I would like for it to pass, but it won't."

"What do you think you need to do to get it out?"

Jane shrugged, "I don't know. Closure maybe or…" Jane sighed and laughed.

"Or what?" Maura asked as she caught Jane's contagious giggle.

Jane shook her head, "Nothing."

Maura tisked and winked. "I think I know what you were thinking?"

Jane's cheeks flushed pink. "Of course you know! You always know what I'm thinking."

"I certainly do! You need a release. And I could do that for you. Nothing spells release better that a deep soul stirring mass-"

"Orgasm." Jane thought she was finishing her sentence for her, but god damn it, she was wrong! _Fuck!_

Maura's stunned expression was priceless. "Well, umm, yes that too. But I was going to say a massage."

Jane smiled. "Of course. I was just joking." She laughed off her awkward moment and turned away from Maura.

Maura touched Jane's arm, bringing her attention back to her. "Let me loosen you up? It'll help you sleep better."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Sure." She said as she moved the table out of the way and proceeded to squat down to the floor.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Jane looked confused. "I'm laying down so you can massage me."

A look of horror crossed Maura's face. "Oh, hell no. Not on the floor."

Jane raised her eyebrows defiantly, "Then where? In case you haven't noticed, I don't have many flat surfaces around here."

Maura pointed towards the bedroom. "The Bed… Go now."

Jane stunned by her commanding tone, got up obediently and went off to her room. As she laid down flat on the bed, her body relaxed a bit into the mattress. Each second that passed, she anticipated her impromptu massage more and more. She'd gotten her shoulders rubbed down before by the Doctor at work, and just thinking about her expertise kneading tight muscles was mind-boggling.

A moment later, Maura entered the room and closed the door behind her. Jane's brain still raced with so many thoughts, questions, and feelings. She just wanted to relax.

"Close your eyes and relax, Jane."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder." Maura said softly as she sat down at Jane's feet. She immediately began rubbing Jane's tight calf muscles, releasing her tension there.

Jane took a deep breath in... held it... and then slowly released it.

"Aww, you remembered the breathing techniques I taught you." Maura cooed.

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember what I said about negative thoughts?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, breathe in positive thoughts, exhale shitty ones."

Maura chuckled. "Yes, exhale negative thoughts each time."

Her voice was so soothing and calm. Soon, Maura's voice was the only thing she could hear. She could no longer hear her racing thoughts. She could however hear Maura's low and soft hum as she hummed her favorite Beethoven piece.

"Why are you so good to me, Maur?" She said. Her question was barely audible, just slightly above a whisper.

Jane seemed to have left the planet for a moment. She'd flown to a faraway place in the center of the universe, where there wasn't any pain, or misery, or stress. There was only peace and tranquility and solitude.

The softness of Maura's voice soothed her and chased away the demons that lingered in her mind.

Finally, if just for a brief moment… She was at peace.


	3. The Magnet

**Chapter 3**

Jane sat at her desk staring at the computer screen. She still couldn't believe that she'd fallen asleep during Maura's massage. When she woke up, she felt super relaxed and refreshed. Maura had left a note on her nightstand telling her that she'd see her later. Jane wasn't sure what important task whisked her away so early in the morning but she was sure Maura would tell her about it later.

Jane closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back on the previous hours. Jane never really allowed herself to linger in her thoughts of Maura, because they were confusing to her. She wasn't attracted to women at all, but there was something about Maura's personality that made her feel light weight and carefree and... magnetized. She recognized this as pure attraction. It was like her spirit was drawn to hers in such an innocent, yet unorthodox way. It felt natural, this attraction of hers, but unnatural all the same. It often left her feeling uncertain and confused.

Jane cleared her throat and shrugged off her thoughts as she caught sight of Korsak coming in her peripheral.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Yep?" She answered, being sure to keep her eyes on the computer screen.

"Any leads?" He was referring to the recent Jane Doe who got snagged by a fisherman off the pier.

"Maura found something on her, and sent it to the lab for testing." She said emotionless.

"Something? Well, what did she find?"

Jane's mind started to wonder. She thought maybe she needed a vacation. Some time to process everything. Most importantly, she needed to have a talk with her father. She glanced down at her cell phone when it buzzed. It was as if he heard her thinking about him. It was a text from her father.

She chuckled. He must really want to talk to her if he's texting her. Thinking about having a conversation with him made her nervous and a churning pain started to grow in her chest.

"Uh, semen I think."

"You think?" Korsak laughed a bit. "Rizzoli, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Jane placed her phone down and ran her palms over her face. "I'm just tired."

"Why don't you take off?" He said walking over to her and touching her on the shoulder. "I can handle the rest today."

That proposition was so tempting!

She looked up and frowned at him. "Really? I'm not that tired."

"Well it's obvious your brain's not in it, Jane. Go home."

"I can't."

What Jane really wanted to say was that she didn't want to. She didn't want to go home and be alone to her thoughts. Her thoughts scared the shit out of her. She never told Maura this, but she thought she saw Hoyt standing in her bathroom the other night. But of course it was a hallucination. She felt like she was losing her goddamn mind. The only time she felt secure and safe was when Maura was near. What the fuck does that mean?

"I'll talk to Maura about the results and I'll text you with it okay?" The compassion in his voice was moving.

After a minute she nodded. "Okay…" She sighed. "But I gotta go do something first." She said as she rose from her seat and swatted Korsak on the arm. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Jane made her way to the morgue in what seemed like seconds. She slowed down as she approached the door. She stood there a moment, watching Maura examine "Jane Doe". She was so skillful with her hands. She was careful to be gentle with this cadaver, showing it dignity and respect.

She wondered if Maura was this thorough in everything else she did. She knew she was with massages at least. The way she masterfully kneaded her resisting flesh, made Jane's body quiver and submit to the authoritative control of Maura's hands. She'd never had anyone touch her like that before. So firm, but yet so gentle. No one!

She pushed the door open slowly an entered the room. Maura looked up and smiled.

"Hey there." She greeted Jane.

"Hey," she cleared her throat, "Anything new on our Jane Doe?"

Maura shook her head negatively and gazed at Jane.

"Damn it." Jane sighed and looked down at the face of this beautiful young woman. "She was pretty."

Maura nodded. "Yes, she was."

Maura's eyes scanned over her Jane Doe one more time before settling back onto her Jane Rizzoli.

Jane smiled softly and shifted the weight on her feet. "You gave one hell of a massage this morning, Maur. Knocked me out!"

Maura chuckled and placed her utensil down on the tray. "You went fairly quick," she said walking over to the sink and washing her hands.

"Your hands are magical. I mean Damn!"

Maura laughed out loud, turning to Jane, "Well thank you, Detective."

"That was by far the best massage I have ever gotten. How did you get so good at it?"

Maura shrugged her shoulders, "Practice."

 _Practice huh? Who the heck has she been practicing on?_ Jane thought.

"That's cool. Well I definitely benefitted from your practice."

Maura winked at her and came to stand in front of her. She placed her hands on Jane's arms and squeezed them supportively.

"Are you feeling better today, Jane?" She said softly. "I'm concerned about you."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said shifting her weight. "I'm actually about to take off here in a minute."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Home… Maybe a drink first. Then home."

"Oh, okay." Maura said as she slid her hands down the length of Jane's arms and disconnected their contact.

"Call me when the results on our Jane Doe come back, okay?"

Maura nodded in agreement.

Jane turned to walk away, but she stopped short. She turned back around and flashed Maura a smile.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but thank you for what you did."

"You really should stop thanking me." She smiled. "I wanted to be there for you... I did what I hope you will do for me in return one day."

Jane nodded. "I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Maura closed the distance between them and embraced her tightly, pulling her close and securely. Jane was caught off guard by the intensity of the hug, but soon as she felt Maura's soft locks caressing her face, she relaxed into the hug, pulling Maura closer into her.

Jane inhaled the sweet smell of Maura's hair as Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. It was amazing because time seemed to have stood still momentarily. Jane could feel Maura running her hands along her back and could hear her deep and content breaths.

"You smell good," Jane said as she instinctively pressed her face into Maura's hair, accidentally brushing Maura's exposed ear with her lips.

Maura let out an indescribable soft sound. One that made Jane's heart skip a beat. Maura sighed deeply and begin to pull away. Without thinking about what she was doing, Jane held on tighter, hoping that Maura would hold on just a moment longer. Her silent request met no resistance.

Maura held on for a few long seconds more before pulling away slowly. Jane stared at her stunned, unsure of what just happened.

Maura's gaze held Jane's as she backed away, slowly detaching herself from Jane as if a sudden detachment would cause them both to go into cardiac arrest. Finally she pulled away completely, and Jane stood there in awe. Maura just smiled at her, waiting for her to catch her figurative breath.

"I…uh, better get going." Jane said. She cleared her throat, hoping to swallow her heart back down into her chest.

"Okay."

"With any luck, I'll be sleeping in an hour." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, I'll call you later, Jane. Get some rest. You look like hell."

Jane laughed out. "Well, gee thanks!"

"Not a problem." Maura winked at her and finally turned back to her work.

It took everything for Jane to turn around and leave. But she did.

She could not deny the magnetism she just felt. But what did it mean?

"I'm losing my fucking mind," She said to herself as she exited the morgue, "I must be!" She laughed to herself and made her way to the elevator.

She didn't know what was going on but she did know she had to get a grip or else she'd be put on a leave due to psychiatric instability. The very thought was laughable. But she knew it was a serious threat at the moment.

Next stop, the Dirty Robber for a few drinks


	4. Liquid Courage

**Chapter 4**

Jane had just polished off her fourth beer when she came and sat down beside her. Jane looked over at her and sighed heavily. She then looked at her watch.

"Wow, look at the time," she said placing a couple of Andrew Jacksons on the bar. She rose quickly, and most certainly unsteady as she had a nice buzz going.

A firm hand stilled her in place, tugging her slightly back into her seat. Jane didn't resist, she obediently sat back down onto the barstool.

"I don't wanna talk, Ma." Jane groaned.

Angela Rizzoli raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Why have you been ignoring my phone calls?"

"I haven't been." She fibbed.

"I know better than that, Janie."

Jane sighed and put her head down on the bar. She was too fucking tipsy to deal with this. She knew exactly how to handle this solution. She waved the bartender down.

"Gimmee a Lemon Drop, please," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at her mother. "I don't want to talk about Pop, Ma. Okay?"

"Why are you drinking on duty?"

"I'm not on duty."

Angela sighed heavily and waved at the bartender, "In that case, I'll have one too."

Jane's eyes widened and then she started chuckling at the thought of getting wasted with her mother.

Angela caressed Jane's face and smiled. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

She nodded. "Yep." She tossed a few peanuts into her mouth and chewed slowly.

"You can't fool me, Janie."

Jane nodded. "I know."

Angela covered Jane's hand with her own and squeezed it. "I'm so angry about what he did to me, you know." She sighed, "But I have to put all that aside and be there for him."

Jane felt a flash of anger go through her body. "Okay." The bartender handed her the drink and she held it up, waiting for Angela to toast.

"Here's to the most fucked up situation our family has ever had the pleasure of going through." Jane choked out.

Angela shook her head and toasted lightly. "Honey, maybe you've had enough?"

Jane tossed the drink back and downed the Lemon Drop in one gulp, slamming the empty glass down on the bar. She stared at her mother defiantly for a moment, only to give way to tears a second later.

"It's not fair," Jane whispered as she struggled to keep composed. But it was impossible since she was heavily under the influence of alcohol.

Angela placed her drink down on the counter and embraced her daughter. "I know, honey. It's not fair that he's sick."

"No, not that." Jane swiped away her angry tears. "It's not fair that you are going to support him after what he did to you…Us… Our whole fucking family."

Angela tried to calm her, but Jane was pissed off. "It's going to be fine. Family is there for each other no matter what."

"Yes, that's right, but he is NOT my family. He gave up that right when he tried to deny the validity of my birth. He gave up the right to this family when he decided that we weren't enough for him and he wanted some young pussy."

"Jane!" Angela was shocked, slowly hurt crept up into her face. "What he did was wrong, baby… I know it, you know it, the boys know it… But that doesn't take away from the fact that he was my husband. The father of my three beautiful children, whom are my life. Don't take that away from me, okay?"

Jane's heart was in her throat. "Kay."

"You and the boys are all I have. My conscious will not allow me to abandon him, even if he abandoned us." Angela caressed her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Do you understand how I feel?"

She did… unfortunately. She knew Angela was a better person than her father could or would ever be. And she knew that he mother would be there for Frank Rizzoli. She wasn't being loyal to him, she was being loyal to herself.

Jane nodded. "I understand… I'm just upset, Ma."

"I know, Baby."

Jane placed her head on the counter and cursed herself for acting so damn crazy in front of Angela. After a few moments, she looked back over at her mother to see her slowly nursing her drink.

"I'm angry too, Janie," she said as she stared off vacantly into space. "But no one should go through that alone." She nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"Truth be told, if he wasn't the father of my children, I wouldn't go anywhere near him. His ass would be shit out of luck!"

The sound of her mother swearing tickled Jane beyond belief.

"I'm fucking serious," Angela said as she finished off her Lemon Drop.

Jane was still laughing hysterically at her.

"You better simmer down, or they'll kick you out of here." Angela said as she shushed Jane into silence. She pulled out her phone and winked at Jane.

"Who are you calling? That better not be Pop! I'm not talking to him."

"Shh, shut up. It's not." Angela waited for the person on the other line to pick up. "Hey, it's me."

Jane frowned at her, trying to hear the conversation. After a minute she gave up hope of figuring out who she was talking to. Whoever it was, she was real chummy.

"Yes, she's here and pretty much wasted."

Wait a minute! She's talking about her. Jane's head popped up and eyed her suspiciously.

"What the fuck, Ma?"

Angela chuckled, "Yes and she's a grumpy little wasted bug." After a few quips and remarks she hung up the phone and extended her hand. "Hand me your keys."

"Are you serious, Ma? I'm a cop, I don't drive drunk."

"I know, just making sure. I'll give them to Maura later."

She wasn't going to argue. Arguing would keep her on her back longer. She retrieved the keys and handed them to her.

"Thank you. I'll leave them in the kitchen. Come by the house a little later and get them."

"Okay."

"By the way, I called for you a ride."

Jane didn't respond. She was mad as hell and she didn't care. Angela kissed her lightly on the forehead and left out a moment later.

The room was spinning and Jane had a mind to go to the bathroom, but she was afraid to get up. The Lemon Drop on top of the four beers was a big mistake. She put her head back down but that didn't help. Her whole body felt like it was sitting on top of a top spin, spinning out of control in all directions.

She'd figured she would just sit there for a moment and wait for the buzz to ease off; so much for sleeping.

"You're such a fucking idiot," She chastised herself.

She suddenly felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. Upon contact, goosebumps rose on her flesh, "Well, that's a nice way to greet your best friend."

Jane's head darted up, and her vision tried to focus on the image standing before her. Was she dreaming?

"Maur, what are you doing here?" she groaned, trying to pretend she wasn't as happy to see her as she actually was.

Maura chuckled. "I had some information to share, but I can't do that now."

"Why the hell not?"

"Obviously, because you're intoxicated. It'll need to wait until you're sobered up."

"I'm fine!" Jane protested as she hopped to her feet. Why in the fuck did she do that? She immediately lost her balance and fell into Maura's arms.

"Whoa, easy…" Maura cooed. "How much have you had to drink?" She asked as she aided her back into her seat.

"Too much."

"Jane this is not healthy, or safe."

"I know, I know, Doctor Isles. Please fucking spare me the lecture." She had more than a hint of alcohol induced irritation in her voice.

Maura's shocked expression betrayed the fact that Jane had hurt her feelings. And Jane knew it too.

 _Motherfucker_ , she'd gone and done it again. Jane sighed heavily, trying to recant.

"Look, Maur, I'm sorry okay. You know how vodka makes me."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't." _Oh, is she seriously pouting?_

"Well…beside the fact that it makes me horny, it makes me mad too."

"Then why do you drink it if it makes you angry, Jane? That makes no sense!" Maura shook her head and sat down beside Jane.

"I know it doesn't okay? I just needed a temporary escape."

"Okay." Maura was either purposely closing up to play with Jane's head or Jane had hurt her feelings for real. Either way she slowly rose out of her seat and stood beside Jane.

"I'll be in the car," She said as she turned to walk away.

Jane caught her quickly, stilling her escape. "Hey…" Her voice was softer and calmer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" She said as she pulled her arm from her grip. "Are you apologizing for what you said or how you said it?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Jane shook her head, possibly trying to clear up the buzz before she fucked this conversation up any more. She reached for Maura again and touched her lightly.

"Both. I didn't mean to say that and I didn't mean to say it the way I did." Jane really meant it too. She hated hurting Maura's feelings more than anything. "It's no excuse I know, but I've just had too much to drink."

Maura nodded and sighed. "This is not cute, Jane."

"I know. I just needed an escape." Jane felt embarrassed. She was stronger than this. She's never allowed Maura to see her like this before. And from the looks of it, Maura was very disappointed in her.

"Come on, let me take you home," She didn't even acknowledge what Jane had said. She handed Jane's jacket to her and walked out of the door.

Jane quickened her pace to catch up to her as she exited the Dirty Robber.

"Maur, wait." She called after her, seizing her arm just before Maura could open the driver's side door.

Maura looked down at Jane's hand that was holding her arm and squeezed her eyes shut. If Jane didn't know better, she could have sworn a shiver passed through Maura's body. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and looked up into Jane's.

"Maur, what is wrong?"

"I'm upset with you."

"Why? Because I said that?"

"No Jane!" Maura nearly shouted. "You just don't understand."

Maura went to open the door but Jane held it shut. Maura sighed and stepped away from the car.

"You're right, I don't understand," Jane said taking a hold of Maura's arms, partly because she wanted to connect with her again and also because she felt like she was about to fall on her ass.

"I'm sorry," Maura's eyes filled with tears.

"What? What are you doing? Are you crying?" Jane nearly panicked. "Please, don't cry, I swear to God I'll never drink again like that… Just don't cry."

Maura shook her head. "It's not that…" she swiped the tears out of her eyes.

Jane had better sober up quickly or she would lose the meaning of this, if she hadn't already.

She pulled Maura closer to her in pure desperation. She wanted to understand. "Then what is it?"

Maura just stared at her, silently contemplating her answer. Slowly she shook her head.

"I feel helpless, Jane." Maura shifted her weight on her feet. "I can't take this pain away from you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You were just…" She waved her hand towards the Dirty Robber, "in there soaking your miseries in alcohol. Why would you do that?"

"I needed an escape." Jane knew it sounded lame but what the fuck else could she say?

"An escape?"

"Yes! I needed to take a short break from my reality! In case you haven't noticed, I'm going through a lot and I'm barely able to deal with it, damn it." Crap, the alcohol had loosened her lips; there wasn't a filter, no inhibitor to keep her mouth shut. "And you don't get it."

"I do get it." Maura said as she opened her car door. "You don't trust me enough to help you."

"What?"

"I'm your best friend, Jane."

"I know you are, what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Maura chuckled a little bit and shook her head. "I guess nothing at all." Maura knew it was pointless trying to reason with an intoxicated Jane. She slid into the car. "Get in so I can take you home, please."

After a minute, Jane walked around to the passenger door, opened it and slid in. A moment of silence followed. Jane wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I do trust you," Jane said softly. "I trust you more than anyone alive right now."

Maura looked over at her and nodded. A slight half smile creased her face.

"There are so many things I feel right now, and I'm trying to make sense of it... It's difficult."

"I understand." She sighed.

"I hope you do, because then maybe you can help me understand."

Maura smiled at Jane. She couldn't stay angry at her long. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just frustrated."

"At me?"

Maura nodded negatively. "I'm frustrated about a lot of things."

Jane's head started to swim again. She laid her head against the seat, as she gazed into Maura's eyes. She smiled warmly.

"What things?" Her voice was so soft and gentle.

Maura took in a deep breath and just looked at her, never uttering another word. Jane wasn't sure what was going through Maura's mind, but usually something like this makes her feel uncomfortable. Not this, not this time…

Jane felt safe gazing into Maura's eyes. It was as if Maura could speak to her. Maura's eyes spoke so many unspoken words. Jane deciphered a secret request in Maura's eyes, or she thought, and she totally understood it.

Suddenly she found herself moving closer to Maura, her brain screaming at her to stand down, but her heart was in control at the moment. She moved forward towards Maura, keeping her eyes fixed on hers. Maura didn't take her eyes off of Jane as Jane moved in.

So many thoughts were going through Jane's head. Jane didn't feel like Maura would reject her, but in case she did, she'd just say she was too wasted to think properly. All that thinking caused Jane to miss the fact that Maura had placed a hand on the back of her neck and was guiding her in. A few long seconds later, Jane's lips captured Maura's in an awkward first drunken kiss. Her lips were very soft, softer than anything she'd ever kissed. Maura let out a soft sigh which echoed around inside of Jane's mouth; her hand that cupped Jane's neck was kneading and massaging as Jane kissed her.

She pulled away from Jane, her eyes wide with surprise… embarrassment... Shock, what the fuck, it was something! Whatever that was, Jane liked it. A smile crept across Maura's face as she bit her kiss swollen bottom lip; her chest heaving rapidly with excitement.

She didn't say anything she just stared at Jane smiling. Jane felt heat rising into her face.

"Do you want me to forget you just kissed me?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Only if you want to."

Maura shook her head negatively. "No, I don't want to forget."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she answered quickly… Then, "I mean, yes, of course. It was just a kiss, right?"

Jane nodded and chuckled. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Maura! She wasn't even thinking of kissing her. It just happened.

"Can you take me home now? I think its best I sleep this off."

Maura chuckled. And started the ignition. "Sure."

Jane touched her arm. "Are we good now? I mean, are you still mad at me?"

Maura looked at her sideways and laughed. "I was angry with you? I'm sorry I don't recall."

Jane caught the hint and joined her in the laughter. "Wow, Maur, don't hold this against me okay? Please..."

"Never…" Was all Maura said more as she pulled off from the curb. The entire way home, she would steal a few glances over at Jane, who would catch her each and every time.

They had definitely discovered something new about their friendship, and they liked it.


	5. Drunken Love

**Chapter 5**

By the time Maura had arrived at Jane's place, Jane could barely walk. She had to literally help her up the stairs and into her apartment.

"You are so heavy when you're drunk," Maura said as she struggled to pull her inside.

"You know you like having all this sexiness all over you." Jane teased.

Maura chuckled. "Stop it."

Jane laughed out loud. Vodka always made her horny as hell, and she'd always have to be careful when she drank it. Drinking around the wrong people could be disastrous, because once it hit, just about everyone was fuckable.

Maura snapped the door shut behind her and pulled Jane over to the couch where she laid her gently down, being careful not to bump her head on the arm of it.

"You're a mess, Jane." Maura teased her.

"I know. I just need to fuck and then I'll be alright."

Maura froze, "Excuse me?"

Jane's eyes were still closed. She groaned. "I meant sleep… sorry."

Maura sighed and shook her head. She slowly removed Jane's shoes and put them in the entryway. She came back to her slowly and sat down at her feet.

"Jane I think I should leave now." Her voice sounded sad and unsure.

Jane's eyes popped open and frowned. "Why?"

Maura seemed to struggle with an explanation. She gave up the fight and stood.

"I'll call to check on you soon," she said as she was turning to leave.

"Wait!" Jane sat up on the couch. When she did her head began to swirl out of control. "Don't go anywhere just yet."

Maura paused, back still facing Jane. She lowered her head waiting for Jane to speak.

"Look at me," Jane ordered gently.

Slowly Maura turned to look at Jane who was watching her curiously. "Is this about that kiss?"

Maura nodded slowly.

"Christ," Jane exclaimed. She ran her trembling hands through her hair and then looked back up at Maura who hadn't budged from the spot.

"I can't apologize for that, Maur… But if you want me to, I will."

"Why can't you?"

Jane scooted to the edge of the couch and draped her arms over her knees. It seemed like she was testing her balance, but of course she was way too shaky to get up.

"Because I'm not sorry for kissing you."

Maura swallowed hard, "And I'm not sorry for letting you."

"So what's the problem?"

Maura became nervous. She seemingly wanted to tell Jane the truth but she struggled with it. She started pacing the floor. "There's no problem, necessarily, it's just not feasible."

"What's not feasible?"

"These thoughts and feelings that I'm experiencing."

Jane nodded. "Okay?"

"I shouldn't be feeling this!"

"Feeling what?" Jane finally found the wherewithal to stand on her feet. She felt like her head was being pulled through a black hole, but she played it off.

"I can't even explain it." Maura said as she continued to pace back and forth.

Her pacing was making her increasingly dizzy, so Jane reached out and stilled her with her touch. Jane sat back down on the arm of the couch and pulled Maura closer to her.

"Stop pacing and tell me what you're talking about, Maur." Her fingers lightly grazed Maura's exposed forearms, causing Maura's skin to prickle. She pretended not to notice.

Maura shivered lightly and swallowed hard. "You."

Jane frowned. "Me?"

Maura nodded.

"Please explain what you mean." Jane noticed that Maura had moved closer to her to where she was standing right in front of her. Jane's vantage point was at neck level, allowing Maura a slight height advantage, one she'd never really had the joy of experiencing too often.

"I am becoming too absorbed in you, Jane."

Jane chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?" Her hands slid down and took Maura's hands into her own. "We're best friends, right?"

Maura nodded.

"Then we have every right to be absorbed in each other's lives."

Maura swallowed hard again as Jane rested her hands on her waistline. She took in a deep breath, held it, and let out a heavy quivering sigh.

Jane had to be aware of the effect she was having on Maura. Of course she was aware.

She tugged her slightly, pulling her closer to her. Maura's eyes had fallen onto Jane's lips, where she seemed mesmerized by the sight of them.

"Don't," Maura whispered as she made a lame attempt to back away from Jane. Five more inches and she'd be flush with Jane, bodies pressed together in a romantic embrace.

"Don't what?" Jane slid her hands up the small of Maura's back and pulled her into an embrace, snuggling her head into Maura's warm bosom.

Instinctively, Maura reached and laced her fingers through Jane's hair, pulling her tighter against her. Jane's lips parted, gently grazing the exposed flesh of Maura's chest. Her bottom lip grazed the top of her cleavage.

"Jane…" Her name dripped off of Maura's lips as she felt Maura tremble and struggle to remain standing. "What are you doing?"

"Not half as much as what I really want to do to you."

"Oh my g—" Her words were cut short by Jane's lips grazing lightly over her neck. "Umm," she cooed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jane said as she placed another kiss on Maura's neckline.

Maura could not speak. She responded by guiding Jane's head in another direction. Jane was as shocked as Maura was that she'd done it, but oh well, it was what it was.

Jane glided her lips to Maura's pert nipple and paused briefly before latching on. She gazed up into Maura's eyes. Maura had been anticipating the move, her eyes widened catching sight of Jane's tongue lingering above it.

"What are you waiting for?" Maura exhaled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, are you?"

Jane shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Maura swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, I understand. We shouldn't do this." Maura started to pull away but before she knew it, Jane had grabbed her quickly, tossed her onto the couch and topped her. All before she could protest.

"That's nonsense, Doctor." Jane placed a lingering kiss on Maura as she slipped herself in between Maura's legs.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane, pulling her deeper into her. Jane tugged at her shirt, exposing Maura's beautiful hardened nipples. Maura gasped with delight.

"Damn, your tits are gorgeous," Jane admired before she dove in and latched on to the right one, sucking it deep into her mouth, twirling the nipple around, nibbling slightly, and kissing it gently.

Jane had never sucked on a woman's breast before, so she was surprised at how natural everything came about.

Maura's head fell to the side as she clenched Jane's hair with her quivering fingers. "Oh Jane… Yes, so good."

Hearing her moan her name lit Jane on fire. Jane focused attention on the other one. This move caused Maura to squirm with delight and cry out in ecstasy. Jane moved back up to her lips and kissed her deep and purposely. She could stay like this and kiss Maura forever, but Maura wanted to feel her lips in other places…

She pulled her head away from her lips and guided Jane back to her neck. Jane had remembered from previous conversations that Maura's neck right where the neck and the head connected (below the ear) was a hotspot for her. She would literally melt.

The moment Jane latched on to that spot, Maura's body temperature immediately began to boil. It was as if she had a sensual fever.

"Fuck…" Maura groaned. "That's it."

Jane was focusing on that sweet spot more so than anywhere else. Her tongue swirled and darted along as Maura bucked and squirmed underneath her.

Jane readjusted herself and relaxed into Maura's arms, her body naturally moved with Maura's heated pussy touching heated pussy. Jane couldn't believe she was getting this turned on. Maura's legs fell opened, and as if on cue Jane began rubbing her super-hot throbbing pussy on Maura's.

Maura took Jane's lips passionately, barely giving Jane a moment to breathe. Maura was definitely the type to surprise. Jane had a feeling that she liked to control things. Regardless if Maura gave Jane control, she could feel Maura quivering with restraint beneath her.

Maura pulled away for air. "Forgive me if I'm taking advantage of your inebriated state."

"I don't mind… Really," Jane said as she dove in for another kiss as she slid her hand under Maura's skirt and underneath her panties.

Maura arched her back as she felt Jane's fingers pass over her throbbing clit.

"Inside…" She sighed. "Please, I need to feel you inside me."

Jane smiled and slid her fingers inside. Maura was so soft, warm and inviting.

Jane didn't need to be sober nor did she need a manual to figure out how to please Maura. The very moment she heard Maura moan her name, she knew that the only thing she wanted was to please her. Jane dipped one… and then two fingers inside of Maura.

Maura tensed up, and then she relaxed as Jane touched her softly, gently exploring her new found territory. She could tell by the way Maura's body responded to her, that she was enjoying it, and she was close to coming undone. Maura was lost in passion as Jane fucked her with her fingers.

Maura dug her nails into Jane's back as her body tensed toward an orgasm.

"Yes… Jane… oh My gosh… I'm going to…. Ummm…."

Maura's body rippled through her orgasm as Jane held on, riding out the waves with her. A minute later Maura collapsed under Jane, trembling in the after affects.

Maura's chest heaved up and down rapidly as she stared Jane in the eyes. Jane just smiled at her as she slowly pulled her fingers out. The disconnection caused Maura to tremble lightly.

Jane leaned in and kissed her again. "Did you just come?"

Maura just nodded and chuckled.

Jane felt a sense of pride rise within her. "Damn, that's awesome." She laughed out loud and rolled over to the side of Maura, spooning her on the couch.

Maura relaxed into the embrace and sighed. "I can't believe we just did that."

Jane laughed and agreed. Jane began saying a few crazy things to her, but after a few unresponsive moments, Jane realize that Maura had fallen asleep.

"Holy shit," Jane said to herself, "I knocked her out." After laughing to herself she decided to settle in and grab herself a nap too.


	6. The Call

**Chapter 6**

Jane's eyes popped open and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light. She squinted at her watch, it read 8:45 pm. Holy crap, she'd slept nearly six hours! She rose slowly from her position and sat up. Her head hurt like hell! Boy did she regret drinking so much and…

"Oh my god!" Jane gasped as the memories of what happened between her and Maura came flooding back to her. _That couldn't have happened._ She had to have been dreaming. Yeah, that's it. She was dreaming, because if it were real, Maura would be still in her arms. When she ran her fingers through her hair and she caught the undeniable aroma of Maura's love on her hands. Her heart walloped inside of her chest.

"What's the matter?" Maura's soft voice called from behind her.

Jane turned around slowly and saw her standing on the other side of the couch smiling at her.

"Um…" She wasn't quite sure where to begin.

Maura chuckled. "Yes, it happened. You weren't dreaming." She said as if she could read Jane's mind. "I thought I was too."

Jane's mouth dropped open. "Wow… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." She said coming over to the couch. She sat down next to Jane and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jane swallowed her heart. "You enjoyed it?"

Maura nodded. "Very much so, yes. Did you?"

"Yes."

"Do you even remember what happened?" She giggled.

Jane nodded. "Of course I do. I wasn't that drunk, Maur."

Maura laughed out loud. "Actually you were completely intoxicated."

"I know, I know… But I do remember kissing you."

Maura's smiled.

Jane closed her eyes, "And I remember," she opened them back up and stared into Maura's beautiful ones. "You had the softest pair of lips I had ever kissed before in my life."

"Aww."

"I'm serious. I remember feeling something when I kissed you."

"What did you feel?" Maura leaned closer as if Jane were about to divulge a secret.

Jane marveled over her for a moment, "I felt safe…" Her words were so soft, they were barely audible. "I felt safe." She repeated a tad louder.

"Oh Jane." Maura touched her face and smiled.

Maura's touch sent chills racing up her spine. "And I remember thinking: 'Why in the hell did I wait so long?'"

Maura just caressed Jane's face. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

Maura shrugged, "Well, it was close to that." She blushed and laughed.

Jane just shook her head. "You weren't drunk."

"And?"

Maura was driving her insane by the way she was touching her. Now it was her turn to quiver and squirm.

"You could have stopped me."

"I didn't want to stop you."

Jane inhaled as Maura's thumb passed over her bottom lip. "What are we doing?"

Maura shrugged. "It's highly likely that we're doing what we've always wanted to do."

"But I'm not gay."

"Neither am I, Jane."

"What is this then?"

Maura sighed deeply and planted a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Her lips trembled as she captured Jane's, gently exploring the contours and textures of her lips more slowly, methodically, and thoroughly. Her slow kiss did something to Jane.

It was like a spark that ignited a burning flame inside of her. She was totally sober and this felt one hundred times better than the desire she felt after the drink.

"Maur…" she tried to protest a little, to make it seem like she wasn't putty in Maura's hands, but it was useless.

"Whatever this is…" Maura's tongue appeared, slowly grazing Jane's bottom lip, "I want it…"

Jane shivered as she felt Maura's tongue ask her permission to lead the kiss. She nearly melted. Maura's lips were so soft and inviting. Throwing the tongue into the mix surely short circuited her brain.

After a moment, Jane opened her eyes and gazed into Maura's. Maura was waiting for her to let her in. Jane's breaths came out in short gasps.

"Breathe…" Maura whispered as her lips hovered just millimeters away from Jane. Jane's breath became the air that Maura breathed and vice versa.

"Fuck, what are you doing to me?" Jane's body began to tremble.

Maura was barely touching her and she had already gotten her super aroused. A moment later, Jane found herself grabbing Maura's hair and pulling her into kiss, lips crashing together in a passionate and deep kiss.

Maura parted Jane's lips with her tongue, grazing over the top lip lightly; patiently waiting for Jane to join her. A few seconds later, Jane's tongue met hers in a delicate and loving embrace. Simultaneous moans escaped them as they gave in to each other's desire for the kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes, each lost in the other.

Slowly Maura pulled away, leaving Jane grasping for more. She stared at her, amazement was written all over her face. A smile crept across her face as she watched Jane's stunned expression relax into a smile.

Maura pressed her forehead against Jane's and they shared a hearty laugh with each other.

"You know this changes everything, right?" Jane said.

Maura nodded. "Yes, I know."

"For better or worse?"

"That's up to you, but as for me, I believe it changes things for the better."

Jane sighed. "How are you so sure? I don't want to fuck anything up with you." Jane couldn't bear the thought of losing Maura. Maura was her safety net. Life without her would be horrible.

"I feel it, Jane. I know you feel it too." Maura sighed and took Jane's hand. "I admit, this is so terrifying, but there's nothing different with our friendship. I still love you. More so now."

Jane nodded. "I do feel it." Jane forced her emotional tears to stay at bay. "I feel it in your touch and in your kiss."

"I'm glad you do."

Jane's phone buzzed, she ignored it, silently praying that Maura's wouldn't ring. A moment later, Maura's phone rang. Disappointment crossed both of their faces.

Maura picked up her phone, "Dr. Isles?" Her eyes quickly darted over towards Jane, "Yes she is…"

Jane could tell from the look in Maura's eyes that something was up.

"We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and stood. "Jane it's your father."

Jane's blood ran cold as she stood up. "What? What about him?"

"He's been admitted into the hospital."

"What? What happened?"

"I'll explain along the way." Maura said as she grabbed Jane's arm pulling her to the door.

Jane stopped before Maura led her out. "No, wait…"

"Jane, we need to go."

"No, I'm not going. I'm not a doctor there's nothing I can do."

"But you are his daughter. Angela said Frankie and Tommy are on their way now."

Jane nodded and turned her back, "Good, then let them go." She walked the opposite direction and stood by the window. With her face pressed tightly against the window, she struggled to keep her tears inside.

Maura sighed and closed the door slowly behind her, walking cautiously over to Jane. She touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Jane, it's going to be okay."

Jane shook her head. "No it won't. Nothing will ever be the same anymore."

"Maybe not," Maura said quietly, "But you should at least try to speak with him."

Jane spun around. "Why the hell is everyone trying to force me to talk to him? I don't have to do anything that I don't want to do!"

Maura raised her hands, palms facing Jane, "I know sweetie, but what if something happens to him? You will regret not saying your last words to him."

Jane knew she was right. She couldn't argue with her about it. Jane felt the flood of tears coming and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Instantly her eyes flooded and an outpour of tears came rushing out.

"This is so unfair," Jane said as she turned her back on Maura, hiding her tears from her face. She felt so much pain, pain she'd never felt before. She balled her fist and punched at the wall, silently cursing herself for showing so much weakness.

Maura stood silently behind her, so quiet actually that Jane had questioned whether or not she was still there. But she knew she was there because she could feel her presence. She could smell the sweet scent of her skin. A moment later, she felt Maura's arms wrap around her waist and pull her into an embrace, her soft lips gently pressing against the nape of her neck, kissing her lightly.

"Shh…I know," Maura whispered as she held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

Jane's tears would not stop even though she willed them to. She was nearly hysterical, having trouble catching her breath. She sunk down onto the floor by the window, Maura crotched down with her, never letting her go. Jane relaxed her head back onto Maura face as Maura pressed her lips lightly against the side of her face.

"I'm here."

Jane placed her hands on top of Maura's which lay entwined right above her belly button. Maura changed the position of her hands, now with hers on top of Jane's. She wanted Jane to know and feel security in her arms.

"Breathe," Maura whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane attempted to breathe properly but her attempts failed her. Maura tightened her grip and placed a soft kiss on Jane's temple. Slowly Jane began to catch her breath.

"That's it, just breathe in."

Jane took a deep breath in, held it and then let it out. She did it several times, along with Maura's coaching until she was able to breath properly on her own.

"I can't do this, Maur." She was referring to facing her emotions regarding her father.

"Yes, you can." Maura knew exactly what she meant. "I'll be right there with you. I'm never leaving you, Jane."

Jane knew Maura's words were true. She knew that Maura would never leave her side. With the realization of those thoughts settling into her heart, she found the strength and courage to stand. Slowly she rose to her feet.

Maura turned her slowly around and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Nothing has changed."

Jane nodded. "I can do this without you... But I don't want to," she whispered as Maura's lips grazed hers lightly.

"I'm right here." She pressed her forehead against Jane's.

After a moment of quietly reflecting on her promise, Jane nodded briskly. "Okay."

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am." Tears streamed down her face.

"Good." Maura said slipping her arm around Jane's waist, "Let's go and talk with your father."

* * *

 **Note: Hi :-) I hope you all are enjoying my story. I appreciate your reviews. It's good to know what you think of my story.**

 **Since this is meant for entertainment purposes, I hope it is entertaining.**

 **PS. One reviewer says that he/she thinks I have mommy issues. I probably do, and it probably will come out in my writing. LOL. But I survived that, I like to show Jane and Maura in a very healthy nurturing relationship. There will be lots of caressing, touching, holding. This is very common in relationships with two feminine women. Sorry if you don't like it or are tempted to psycho-analyze me. It's entertainment only! Thanks :-)**


	7. I Love You, Daddy

**Chapter 7**

Jane and Maura stepped off of the elevator and into the lobby of the ER. Frankie greeted Jane with his arms outstretched, tears pooled in his eyes. "Thank God, Janie," he said as he embraced her.

"What's going on?"

"Ma said it happened so quick."

"What did?" Jane was having a hard time getting answers from Frankie so she pushed him aside to Maura. "Where is he?"

Frankie pointed to the first room on the left. "He doesn't have much time."

Jane felt like someone had pierced her heart with a javelin spear. "What?" her blood ran cold. "Frankie, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Frankie waved her in the direction of the room, "Just go!"

Jane didn't want to go anywhere but back home with Maura and lay safely in her arms. She sighed heavily knowing that these demons that had been tormenting her were about to kick her ass real good. She nodded slowly, acknowledging her fate. She turned to look at Maura. Maura's eyes spoke volumes to her.

Maura kissed Frankie on the cheek, whispered some words of consolation to him and went to Jane's side. She touched Jane's arm and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. Maura's heart was undoubtedly breaking for Jane as she embraced her tightly against her.

"I'm not ready." Jane whimpered.

"I know. I'm right here."

Jane was trembling by now and Maura wrapped her arms tighter around her, possibly trying to infuse her with strength.

"Come with me," Jane sighed as she pushed opened the door and went inside.

Even if Maura wanted to protest she couldn't. Maura dealt with death every day. Hell, she was the fucking Queen of the Dead, for crying out loud, but there was just something about seeing the actual finality of someone's life…It was traumatizing.

Maura shudders at her own thoughts.

Inside, Maura stuck to Jane like her shadow, never standing too far away from her. She was always a glance away.

Jane went over and sat down in the chair next to Frank's bed. She glanced up at Tommy who looked absolutely devastated.

"What happened, Ma?" Jane's voice was calm and devoid of any particular emotion.

"After I left you, I came to the hospital with him because he was complaining about dizziness… everything happened so fast, Janie."

Jane nodded. "I understand that, but what _did_ happen?"

"They couldn't get his blood pressure to stabilize and then his heart failed."

Jane squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She knew that was a painful experience for her father.

"Fuck…" She forced the tears to stay inside.

Tommy began pacing back and forth; he was having a hard time containing his anger.

"You know he called you, Jane." His nostrils flared as he suddenly decided he wanted to turn on his big sister.

Jane turned to him, "I know."

"He was probably calling you for help. What the fuck were you doing so important?"

Jane shook her head, she was not about to fight with Tommy over their father's death bed.

"Answer me." He demanded.

Jane could hear the hurt in his voice. He hadn't changed much from the little kid she grew up with, he was just older.

"Not going there with you right now, Tommy."

"Yeah sure, Jane. I can answer that for you. You were getting wasted. Ma told me."

Jane looked over at Angela who just shook her head.

"You were getting wasted while he was dying. This is your fault!" Tears flowed out of his eyes.

She grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Shut up! No one is dying. Just shut up."

Tommy chuckled hysterically. "Are you kidding? Look at him." He seemed to calm down a bit after his sister checked him accordingly.

When she turned to look at him, she did indeed see the shadow of death on his face. It was only a matter of time. A tremble passed through her body and suddenly she didn't feel so strong. She almost felt feather light. She could no longer feel her legs.

"Mau," she started to say her name, but before she could finish, she was already there, arms embracing her and supporting her weight. Jane was so happy to feel the familiarity of those same arms wrapped securely around her.

"Tommy," Maura said gently. "Please, you know this isn't your sister's fault. That's not fair."

Tommy always shut up when Maura corrected him, his face hardening with grief. "This ain't fair, Maura."

"I know. And I'm so sorry." Maura looked over to Angela for reinforcement. Angela understood the look in her eyes.

She slowly left Frank's beside and came to Tommy. "Come on, baby. Let Janie have some time with her father." Tommy stared at Jane for a few moments, finally turning and leaving with his mother.

Could he really blame her for this? Could she really have done anything to help him?

Those questions reverberated throughout her brain; she never really wanted an answer though.

She finally sat back down at his bedside; Maura joined her in the next chair.

Jane glanced over at her, for she was at a loss for words. She retrieved her phone from her hip and scrolled back through the text messages.

She never read the ones from her father…

She opened up his message that he sent to her while she was at the precinct:

 _Frank: Hey baby. I thought I would try this texting thing. They say you like to text._

 _Frank: Are you there?_

 _Frank: Listen, I know you are probably angry still, princess._

 _Frank: I didn't mean to hurt you and your mother and boys. I was so wrong, denying you. For all it's worth babygirl. I'm sorry._

Jane cupped her mouth as she scrolled down to the next and last text. It was time stamped during the time Jane was drinking at the bar. Tommy was right…

 _Frank: Janie, I don't feel so hot. Is your mother with you?_

And that was it…

Tears burst forth in her eyes. She grabbed her father's hand and laid her head down beside him.

"Oh, Daddy… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She couldn't hold her sobs in any longer, she just let it all go. Nothing could stop her from weeping so deeply, not even the reassuring caresses of Maura's hand on her back.

Maura said nothing. She allowed Jane to weep for her dying father in silence, but in actuality, all she wanted to really do was take her into her arms and hold her.

She knew there was a time and place for everything.

Frank stirred gently. "Janie?" His voice was weak and nearly devoid of life.

Jane's head popped up. "Yes Daddy. I'm here… I'm here." Her face was wet with tears, distorted by anguish.

Frank tried to say something, but nothing came out. He just stared at his baby girl with such love and adoration. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." A tear escaped his eye.

"No, please don't say anything. Save your strength."

Maura rose from her seat and walked to Jane's side. He had a just a few minutes left. She touched her on the shoulder, preparing her for what she knew was coming. She knew Jane was willing a miraculous recovery that would never come.

"Maura," Frank breathed her name heavily. She was shocked that he would address her. She bent down to him, getting closer so he wouldn't have to strain.

"Yes, Mr. Rizzoli?"

Frank swallowed hard a few times while trying to focus on Maura's eyes. "Take care of my baby girl…" His voice cracked at the end. He knew he was going to die, so he was entrusting Maura with Jane's well-being.

Maura nodded, "I will."

She looked over at Jane who was trying to remain calm but the little girl in her came out. She was losing her father and there was nothing she could do to save him.

Jane leaned over and kissed her father on the forehead, "I love you, Daddy. I love you so much. You know that right?" She nodded at him as he gazed sleepily into her eyes. Finally he nodded slowly.

Maura closed her eyes; she couldn't bear to see Jane in so much pain. She put her arm around her and let her know that she was there.

"I'm so sorry." Jane choked out.

"It's okay…" Frank gasped deeply for air, and then he slowly let it out. "Princess…Love." His head started to slowly fall to the side. He panted briefly, and then with his last breath he breathed the word, "Family."

Jane stood in shock, not sure if she was really living in this moment or if this was just a horrible dream. She watched her father's lifeless body for a few moments, before it dawned on her that he was gone.

"He's gone, Jane. I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from her.

"No, don't go." Jane struggled to hold on to the only evidence that life can go on.

"I'll be back, I promise. I'm going to get the nurse." Maura disappeared quickly and reappeared just as quickly with the nurse and the rest of the Rizzolis.

Angela stood by the foot of the bed and sighed heavily. She was possibly thinking about the many years she had with him, and how in an instant, life could change. Frankie and Tommy stood behind Angela and looked on. Tommy of course, being the baby of the family couldn't take it. He wept in his mother's arms.

Jane was numb, she couldn't feel anything.

The nurse called his time of death, and asked if they wanted to stay. Jane bent down and gave him one last kiss on the forehead and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Daddy." Then she bolted out of the door.

She had no clue of where she was going she just needed to run. She was vaguely conscious of the fact that her family was chasing her, as she flew down the corridor towards the exit. She dipped into the elevator where she thought she was alone, but Maura and Angela came in after her. She felt like she was having a heart attack. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she just wanted to wake up out of this nightmare.

Angela tried to touch her as the doors closed behind them. She retracted. "No, please don't touch me." Jane paced back and forth as she grabbed her chest, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Angela, being the observant person that she was, slowly moved into the corner and allowed Maura to come forward. Angela knew that Maura was the only person who has ever been able to calm Jane through her panic attacks.

"I can't breathe." Jane pants as she fell back against the wall of the elevator.

Maura hit the emergency stop button and came to her side. She took Jane's hands, clasping them tightly and securely against her chest.

"Look at me, Jane."

Jane didn't comply at first. Maura gave her a gently shake. "Sweetie, look at me."

Jane's eyes rose and met Maura's. Her eyes were reddened from crying. "I can't breathe, Maur." She slid down to the floor, pulling Maura with her.

"Keep your eyes on me, okay?" Maura coached.

"I just want to die." Jane exclaimed.

"No you don't." Maura said sternly. "Please, don't talk like this."

Jane's hands were in tight fists, trembling violently. "Please let me go. I need to get out of here."

"No I'm not going to let you go."

Jane pulled away from her but Maura held on. She didn't want to lash out, but she had no control over what was happening.

"Let me fucking go, Maura." Jane clenched her jaw tightly shut, as the overwhelming waves of panic rushed over her body. She had to get out of here… run… somewhere… anywhere but here.

"We're going to get through this together."

"Damn it, no. You don't care."

"I do care!" Maura refused to let her go, both physically and emotionally.

Jane was trying to get out of Maura's grip, she was about to kick it up a notch, and Maura was certain that she was about to get banged up. But damn it Jane was worth it!

Angela encouraged Maura to let Jane go just about the same time that Jane broke loose, causing Maura to fall backwards. Jane watched in horror as her beautiful friend went tumbling backwards. She was okay, but Jane didn't know that.

A moment later Angela tried to help her up but she rejected Angela's help and stalked back over to Jane who was still staring at her. She cupped Jane's face with her trembling hands.

"I will not back down, Jane." Maura's eyes searched Jane's for a glimmer of understanding. She found it.

Jane began to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Shh…" Maura soothed her. Her love was overflowing for Jane as she did the only thing that felt right. She pressed her lips firmly against Jane's in a comforting deep kiss. She didn't even care that Angela was standing there. She continued to kiss the woman whom she loved until she felt her body relax underneath her.

She released Jane's lips gently as Jane looked into her eyes. "I love you," Maura said so softly as her breath danced across Jane's lips.

"I love you too." Jane said in a calmer voice. Her body had relaxed as Maura fought her demons with her. No one had ever tried so hard before.

"I promised you that I'll be there for you. I intend on keeping that promise, god damn it." Maura was choked on her words as her heart leapt into her throat.

Jane nodded, "I know."

"I am so sorry," she kissed her lightly again on the lips, "We'll get through this together."

Jane nodded, and glanced up at her mother. Jane wasn't ashamed of the intimacy between her and Maura. She was actually glad that Angela had witnessed it. Angela nodded approvingly and pushed the button to start the elevator again.

"Let me take you home, Jane." Maura said as she slipped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a standing position.

Jane simply leaned back against the wall of the elevator and cried softly. Maura rubbed Jane's flat belly keeping her hand there to support her steady breathing. The doors eventually opened and Jane's brothers were standing outside of the door along with a few other waiting passengers.

Jane didn't even look at them as Maura guided her off the elevator and out the door. Before they reached the door, Angela stopped Maura.

Maura turned cautiously, certain that Angela was about to confront her about the kiss. She waited for the grief stricken mother to speak. Angela simply smiled warmly and kissed Maura softly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Maura. Take my baby home." She touched her softly and turned back towards the Rizzoli boys.

Maura watched them disappear back into the hospital, after which she put Jane into the car and took her home… Back to her house.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you like this one. I was sad writing this. Remembering my own dad.**


	8. Attached at the Heart

**Chapter 8**

As soon as they arrived back at Maura's place, Jane had run off straight to the shower. She didn't wait for Maura to even ask her any questions or try to console her, she just simply disappeared. Maura understood that Jane needed some time to herself so she went into the kitchen and fixed a meal. Maura was so heartbroken for the entire Rizzoli family. She didn't know Frank that well, but she knew that Jane really loved him.

On the drive home, she'd called Korsak and told him what had happened and let him know that Jane would need a few days. Knowing Angela she was already on top of things. Maura was amazed at how strong and resilient Angela was. Jane definitely got her strength from her mother.

Maura had just finished the meal when Jane came out of the bathroom. She'd been in the shower for the past hour and a half. Jane tightened the robe around her and walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were red and puffy. Maura smiled at her.

"I know I look horrible," Jane said as she walked over to Maura, glancing down at the food. "Looks good."

"I thought you might be hungry… Are you?"

Jane shook her head negatively. "Nah."

Maura nodded, "Oh okay." She started covering up the food. Jane stilled her hand.

"Wait, I'll have a little something. I mean, you stayed up late making it for us."

Maura shrugged. "It's okay really. You don't have to eat if you're not hungry."

Jane smiled. "I want to." She said softly.

Maura smiled and went to retrieve a couple of plates from the cupboard. She prepared the plates in silence, occasionally glancing over at Jane who'd sat quietly down at the island. Jane put her face in her hands, slowly running her fingers through her hair.

Maura admired her patience, even when she'd just lost her father. Jane was always so patient. Maura was nervous with Jane watching her. Her worst fear was dropping the dish on her or something. Yes, ridiculous, but Maura was nervous.

She placed the dish in front of Jane and watched happily as a slight smile crossed Jane's face. "This looks good."

"I hope you like it."

Jane smiled at her. "If you made it, I will."

Maura sat down next to Jane and ate her portion in silence. The moment her body was at rest, she suddenly realized how tired she was. A yawn escaped her mouth.

"Tired?" Jane asked.

"A little bit, yes."

"Me too." Jane nibbled on her food, quietly. Maura knew that she wasn't really hungry. She was just eating the food to be nice.

After a few minutes of nibbling, Jane finally gave up. She pushed the food aside and sighed heavily. "I'm gonna go watch TV."

Maura nodded and finished off the rest of hers, before clearing the island. She washed up the dishes in silence as Jane cycled through the channels. Maura joined her on the couch. She sat very close to her, gauging her responses to her. She'd seen Jane grieve before but this was her father. Jane seemed numb, disassociated from the events of the previous hours.

Maura just watched her quietly.

"I know what you're thinking," Jane said, still watching the television screen.

"What am I thinking?" Maura's hand reached out and caressed the side of Jane's face. Jane responded positively to that gentle contact.

"You're thinking that I should be crying."

Maura was silent.

"I know I should be right now, but I can't." Jane turned her attention to Maura. "I did in the shower, but I'd much rather you not see me like that."

Maura nodded, "I'll understand if you do."

"I know, but I feel numb."

Maura sighed heavily and moved closer to Jane. She just wanted to be close to her right now. Her knees were bunched up near Jane's lap and she continued to strum her dark curls with her fingers.

Jane became aware of her closeness and acknowledged it by looking down at her legs which were nearly draped over her. "Um… Personal space?"

Maura was embarrassed that she didn't want her close to her. She began to move away. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jane… I didn't mean to invade."

Jane caught her before she could move away too far, a smile dancing across her face, "I was just joking… Teasing you." She said as she grabbed a hold of Maura's legs and pulled her back over to her.

Maura smiled and embraced Jane, "I should have known." She chuckled lightly. "Are you okay?"

Jane nodded as she laid her head on Maura's chest. "As good as I'm going to be." Silence enveloped them as Maura's heartbeat became the only thing that either one of them could hear.

"I'm so sorry. What can I do?" Maura placed a soft kiss on the top of Jane's head.

"You're doing it right now."

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Maura took the remote and flipped off the television set. She didn't say what she was doing; she simply got up and held her hand out to Jane. She knew that Jane was always the one doing everything for everyone. Right now Jane needed someone to lead.

Without question or hesitation, Jane took her hand and allowed Maura to guide her to the bedroom. Sex was the last thing on Maura mind, but as they settled into her bed, with Jane settling into her embrace, her mind quickly traveled there. She wanted to comfort Jane very much like Jane had comforted her earlier that day. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jane, squeezing her eyes shut to keep those thoughts out. She didn't want Jane to think that she was being selfish, but God, she wanted to make love to her so badly!

Maura's heart was breaking for her; she just wanted Jane to feel the love that she had. But of course there was a time and place for everything. Jane relaxed into her embrace and pulled the covers up over them.

"Comfy?" Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

"Yes, thank you." Jane said reaching up and pulling Maura's hand around her belly; Maura's hand slipping slightly inside the opening of the robe.

"Are you cold?" Maura asked.

"No," she said as she settled further back against Maura's body.

Maura swallowed hard as she struggled with her own desire and the obligation of being there for Jane. She pulled her closer, pressing her body against hers, her lips trembling with restraint against the skin of Jane's face. The closer she got physically, the more she could feel Jane's pain. Was it her imagination or what? All she knew was that she could feel an alien pain in her heart.

Jane didn't say anything; she was silent as Maura gently kissed her on the side of the face. She reached up and cupped the back of Maura's head as Maura kissed her gently. The moment Maura's lips passed over her ear; she literally quivered in Maura's arms, a noticeable tremble rippled through her body.

She exhaled loudly, but she remained where she was. Maura paused, unsure if her actions had offended Jane. She watched her silently, uncertain whether or not to continue.

"It's okay." Jane whispered. "I don't mind." Her hand continued to stroke Maura's hair.

Maura's heart seized in her chest as she was nearly overwhelmed by a sudden rush of passion. She couldn't understand why she now, of all times, wanted to make love. Was this normal? All she wanted to do was be wrapped up with Jane.

Maura leaned in and kissed her softly again. This time she kissed her lightly on the neck. Jane pulled her closer; her lips must have felt amazing against her neck. And then her lips traveled up to Jane's ear, where she captured her lobe with her trembling soft lips.

Jane instantly reacted to this. She moaned slightly and bit down on her bottom lip. She opened her eyes and turned towards Maura. Maura was gazing lovingly at her and smiling.

"There are so many things I want to do. I want to make you feel good like you made me feel."

"I know."

Maura gave her a light peck on the lips as her eyes involuntarily scanned down the length of Jane's body. So many thoughts were running through her mind, thoughts that she was certain Jane could decipher. Maura's eyes closed briefly as she tried to get a grip on her intense emotions. She felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes as an overwhelming rush came over her.

"What is this I'm feeling?" She choked out, opening her eyes back open to stare at Jane.

Jane didn't respond right away, she just reached up and caressed Maura's face as she hovered over her. "It's me…" she whispered. "You're feeling me."

It took only a few seconds for Maura to register the meaning of her words. "I want to be here for you, but I don't know how."

Jane nodded, "You're doing a good job so far."

Hearing Jane say those reassuring words gave her a boost of confidence. The road ahead would not be easy, but she was determined to be the one who Jane needed. Maura moved over and gently pulled Jane onto her back. Jane laid still as she watched Maura admiring her body.

"You're so beautiful, Jane."

"Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Humor was always her strong point. It offered a great distraction.

Maura chuckled as she gazed lovingly at her. Her eyes fell again to Jane's robe, contemplating her next moves. Seconds later, she reached and tugged gently at the tie that held the robe together. With a quick twist of her wrist, Jane's robe fell open, exposing her delicate body to admiring eyes.

Jane didn't squirm or act like she was insecure. She was at total peace with Maura. Maura slowly ran her fingertips over Jane's flat belly, watching the goosebumps rise over both Jane's and her skin. She heard Jane take in a deep breath.

Touching Jane's skin was electrifying. Literally.

Jane watched Maura as she marveled over her body. Maura leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was slow at first but as Maura's passion grew, so did Jane's. Jane pulled at Maura's hair causing her to cry out lightly in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Maura pulled away from her, her breath was hot against Jane's lips.

Maura kissed her again, deeper this time as Jane's breath escaped as a whimper. Maura felt her pain so vividly as if it was her own. Her lips moved down to her neck as she slipped in between Jane's legs, settling into a loving embrace as they kissed.

Jane's moans continued to come out as whimpers, until her pained cries hit Maura in the ear. She slowed her pace down, reining in her passion before she could no longer be cognizant of Jane's feelings. She placed soft kisses on Jane's neck, as she traveled down the front of her chest. Slowly, methodically she placed gentle kisses on Jane's torso, traveling down her belly. Maura's lips were warm as she showered Jane with amazingly loving kisses. Her lips never traveled any further than her belly button.

Eventually, Jane's pleasureful moans turned into sobs. Maura kissed her way back up to Jane's neck and then slowly back to her lips. Jane kissed Maura deeply, mixing her tears with Maura's. Her body trembled as she tried to hold on to her emotions.

"Shh, I know…" Maura whispered in her ear as she took her place again as the big spoon. She pulled her close and tightly secured her body against hers. She wasn't going anywhere. And Jane knew it.

Jane's body began to shake with sobs as Maura also gave way to tears.

"We'll get through this Jane, I promise you."

Jane stifled her sobs and took a deep breath. "I know."

Maura felt like she was going to explode from love. "Jane…" Her name dripped off of her lips.

A moment rolled by before Jane responded. "Yeah?"

Maura wanted to just tell her everything that was on her heart at the moment but she knew it wasn't the right time. In 3 days, Jane would be burying her father and then maybe after that it would be the right time. Regardless, Maura knew that what she wanted to say was exactly what she wanted. When it all boiled down, all Maura wanted was Jane. She just wanted the two of them together, like this. Every day and every night.

"Let's try to get some sleep." She said as she rested her head in the crook of Jane's neck and exhaled deeply. Jane nodded and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Little did she know that Jane wanted the same thing.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will come the realization of the mutual feelings, some semi sad parts and some intense Rizzles action. Chapter 9 will be rated M. Well, I think. If I write it right LOL. Hope you tune in.**


	9. Rite of Passage

**Chapter 9**

Jane stood quietly by the graveside of Frank Rizzoli. Mostly everyone had left the site by now and the only ones who remained was her, the boys, Maura and Angela. Lydia had come to the funeral to pay her respects but she slipped out quietly before the Rite of Committal. Jane had spoken to her during the funeral service, but nothing much to it. It was heartwarming to know that she did at least come to show her respects.

Tommy hadn't spoken to Jane since that day at the hospital. Jane was surprised that he blamed her for this. Misplaced anger was all it was. Tommy more than likely felt guilt over misbehaving so much lately. And the fact that his dumb ass behavior had caused his parents so much heartache, especially his father.

But what did that have to do with Jane? She'd done her part in being the oldest Rizzoli, handling her role as the firstborn exceptionally. She always defended her brothers and cleaned up their messes and took the blame when she needed to, but here after all this, Tommy was blaming her for Frank's death.

Jane cut her eyes over to Tommy who was being comforted by Maura. Tommy looked up at her, holding her gaze momentarily before he turned his attention back to Maura. Jane tried to calm the jealousy that started to creep up in her heart. She had nothing to be jealous of. Maura loved her not Tommy. She said so herself. Jane swallowed her heart and looked away, refusing to give in to that wicked thing called jealousy…

* * *

Maura embraced Tommy and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Tommy." She said softly.

Tommy hugged her tighter, reluctant to let her go. Maura pulled away.

"Thanks, Maura." He smiled at her.

"The family is coming back to my house afterwards. Are you coming?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He looked up, feeling as if someone was watching him. He saw Jane standing by his father's casket, gazing at him. He held her gaze for a moment wondering what she was thinking about. "She's probably mad that I'm talking to you." He said looking back at Maura.

Maura frowned. "Who?"

"Jane."

"Oh…" Maura said quietly. "Why would she be upset?"

Tommy chuckled. "Come on, Maura."

"What?"

"Who are you kidding?"

Maura shifted her weight on her feet. "Tommy, I don't understand."

He nodded. "Okay, let me just ask you this…" He leaned in closer to her. "Do you remember when I tried to kiss you?"

Maura's face blushed red. She thought it was extremely awkward to be discussing this at his father's gravesite. "Yes."

"Why didn't you let me?"

"Let you what?" Oh wow, she was playing dumb!

"Kiss you."

Maura felt so uncomfortable, because she knew she couldn't lie. She looked over at Jane who was paying them no attention. She was attracted to Tommy, but only because he had his sister's eyes…

"I don't know, maybe because I didn't want to upset Jane."

He nodded and smiled. "Why didn't you and Frankie work out?"

Maura shrugged her shoulders.

"You kissed him, I know you did."

"Yes, I did."

"So why did you reject me, but accepted a kiss from Frankie?"

"He caught me off guard."

"But you were attracted to him enough. He told me."

Maura thought about it for a minute. She knew exactly why. She knew why she was attracted to Frankie but she had never admitted it to anyone. As soon as he was promoted to detective, he became almost male version of Jane. At least in her mind. When she kissed him, she felt like she was kissing Jane, just not her, but since they were siblings, it was close enough.

Maura sighed, "Tommy, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I think the reason why me and Frankie didn't have a chance was because of Jane."

"What about her?"

Tommy smiled and tapped his head with his index finger. "I may not be as smart as the rest of you, but I can see love when I see it."

Maura frowned and shook her head. "Yes, I love her. That's no secret."

Maura saw Jane walking up in the corner of her eye. She was relieved. Tommy definitely was not the first person she wanted to tell her feelings about Jane to. She sighed heavily.

"Everything alright?" Jane asked as she stood beside Maura.

Tommy straightened up and hardened his face. "Yeah, me and Maura were just talking."

Maura turned to Jane and smiled. Jane looked deep into her eyes; she knew Maura was bothered somewhat by whatever Tommy was saying.

"What's wrong, Maur?" Jane said as she put her arm around her.

"Nothing is wrong. It's been a long day for everyone." Her eyes shifted to Jane's lips. God, she wanted to kiss her so badly, but Tommy was standing there. Letting Angela see their affection was different. She was Jane's mother, not the brother who had the hots for her.

Jane leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Yeah, it has. I'm ready to go now."

Maura nodded and excused herself from the conversation with Tommy. As Jane walked by Tommy, she exchanged a meaningful stare with him. She was in effect reminding him that Maura belonged with her and he needed to stay the fuck away from her. He totally understood it too. They all got into their respective cars and drove back to Maura's house.

* * *

It was getting late and Tommy and Frankie had left. Maura, Angela, Sean and Jane were the only ones still lounging in the living room. Jane was so happy that Sean had come to support her mother. He did love her after all. She was happy that her mother found love after the divorce and in the wake of these sad events; she had someone to comfort her.

Angela sighed heavily. "It's been such a long day; I think I'm going to go home now." She said rising from her seat and eyeing Sean to come with her. He rose a second later and grabbed her coat. He slipped it around her like the gentleman that he was and placed his hand on the small of her back.

Angela smiled and turned to Maura and Jane. "You girls sleep well tonight okay?"

They both nodded, Jane got up and hugged Angela. "I love you, Ma."

"I know, Baby."

"You are such a strong woman. I wish I were more like you."

Angela cupped Jane's face and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You are like me." Angela glanced over at Maura. "You are strong, smart, and beautiful."

Jane chuckled and smiled.

"But don't forget you're human too." She caressed her face lightly. "You're never going to experience the love you deserve unless you believe first that you deserve it." Her eyes cast over to Maura and Jane followed her eyes.

Jane nodded and her eyes gave way to tears. She bit down on her bottom lip as her mother pressed their foreheads together so their words could only go as far as their faces.

"I know you're scared, sweetie."

"I am."

"Do you know why it never worked with anyone else?"

"Why?" Jane whispered.

"Because you can't choose your soulmate, baby. Fate chooses them for you. It's not up to you."

"What do you mean?" Jane was unconsciously pulling away from Angela but she held her close.

"Sometimes you find happiness in the most unexpected places, Princess."

Jane smiled through her tears. "If I'm such a princess, why haven't I found my prince charming?"

Angela pulled away from her and smiled as she slowly wiped the tears from her only daughter's face. "You spent all that time searching for Prince Charming, you didn't realize that you'd already found him."

Jane's expression was utter confusion.

"Sometimes the right Prince Charming isn't a prince at all…"

Angela took a moment to let it soak in. Comprehension crossed Jane's face as she glanced over at Maura and then back at her mother.

"You got it, baby." Angela said.

"Ma…What?" Jane's voice was low and leveled.

Angela smiled and pulled away from her. "I'm going to bed. See you girls in the morning."

Angela and Sean disappeared out of the house, leaving Jane and Maura alone… Finally.

Jane walked over to the couch and sat down slowly. She could feel Maura's eyes on her, but she was afraid to look at her. Maura slipped her hand over Jane's and squeezed it.

"Are you okay?"

Jane nodded, but kept her eyes on the opposite wall.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

Jane just shook her head. She couldn't believe the effect that her mother's words had on her. Her heart swelled up. She couldn't deny what she felt.

"Jane?" There was a hint of alarm in Maura's voice.

She took in a deep breath, raised her head and gazed at Maura. "I'm sorry. I'm good."

"Oh, that's good. I was worried." Maura's innocent voice caressed Jane's heart.

Jane's brain raced with so many thoughts. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted her thoughts to calm the fuck down so she could enjoy her time with Maura.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head briskly. "Actually, that's not true."

"What's not?"

Jane got up and started pacing. How was she going to tell her what she was feeling without sounding like a complete idiot?

Maura got up and paced with her. "What is it, Jane?"

After a few laps, Maura finally was able to catch her and stop her from pacing. "Just tell me whatever you want to say?"

Jane shook her head, "No…" She turned her back from Maura and instantly cursed herself for chickening out.

"Damn it, Jane, why can't you trust me?" Maura was so sensitive when she felt as if Jane didn't trust her with her feeling.

"I do." She plainly said.

"Like hell you do!" Maura turned away from Jane and they stood there backs facing each other, upset and frustrated with themselves. Maura turned back around, "Why is it that regardless of how much I try to show you how much I care, it's still not good enough for you?"

Jane turned around slowly when she heard the pain in Maura's voice.

"Everything I do, Jane, I do it for you… I do it for us." Maura trembled. She wasn't as much angry as she was upset. "Why do you push me away like this?"

"I'm not pushing you away."

"Yes, you fucking are!"

Jane's eyes widened. "Don't swear at me, Maur. Please just calm down." She tossed her hands up disarmingly, and walked towards Maura. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with her. Not now.

Maura realizing that she was having a royal fit, lowered her head in shame. "Damn it."

"I'm so sorry if you feel like I'm pushing you away. I don't mean to do it."

"Why do you shut me out then?"

"I don't know, Maur."

"Why do you think I spend so much time with you, Jane?"

"Uh, you like my cooking?" She flashed her an unsure smile.

Maura's didn't fall for it. "No, your cooking sucks, but I still eat it, do you know why?"

Jane already knew, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do I tolerate the mess in your apartment or your conversations while you sleep?"

"I do not talk in my sleep!"

"Like hell you don't. You keep me up all the time, and by the time the morning rolls around you're rested but I'm tired."

"Maur, what are you getting at?"

Maura stared at her for a long time; tears filled her eyes and spilled over. "I do it all because I love you, damn it…"

Jane had heard Maura say "I love you" before, but it was something about the way she said it this time that was different.

"I love you." She just stood there, eyes beaming with conviction, waiting for Jane to acknowledge what she said. "And all I want is for you to love me the way that I love you," her bottom lip quivered. "Actually, it's the only thing I've ever really wanted so badly."

Jane was shocked. To hear Maura express the same feelings that she had really freaked her out. She just stood there, knowing she should say something, but her brain and her mouth had been stunned into silence.

Jane's mouth was just agape, eyes wide and shimmering with tears. Maura sighed heavily and stepped towards her, "Please say something."

Jane swallowed hard as a shiver passed through her body. Maura dropped her head and turned away slowly. It took only a few seconds for Jane's brain to process the fact that Maura was walking away. Her heart went into flight or fight mode, causing it to overwrite her brain's command to keep quiet.

"Every time that I have to go to bed alone, I wish that you were there with me...holding me…kissing me… making love to me." Jane exhaled. Her voice was strong, full of emotion.

Maura stopped dead in her tracks.

"I live to work, because I know you're going to be there when I get there."

Maura turned slowly to look at Jane.

"You are everything to me. You always have been, Maur." Jane nearly choked on her words. "I've needed you for a long time now. And I think you know that, right?"

Maura nodded.

Jane came forward and took Maura's hands, "I've been in denial, about my feelings, but I know what I feel is real."

Maura stifled a cry. "Me too."

"These last few days have really shown me who you really are. You went out of your way to be there for me, Maur." Jane brought Maura's hands up to her lips and kissed them lightly. "The things we've experienced together this past week… Oh my god."

Just remembering it made Jane's skin prickle. "Never in my life had I experienced so much passion, excitement, wonder, and love with just one person. What does that mean?"

Maura pressed her forehead against Jane's, as Jane continued expressing herself.

"You've become such an important part of my life that I can't live without you… I don't want to."

Maura couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Jane's face and planted a deep kiss on her, moaning softly through the kiss, her knees immediately grew weak.

Jane slipped her arms around her to support her wobbly kneed lover. "Whoa, steady…" She whispered. Her breath tickled the skin on Maura's lips as she paused briefly, looking into Jane's dark and seductive eyes.

"Do you love me?" Maura asked. Her lips captured Jane's again.

Jane broke away for air. "I do… I love you," She reached and picked Maura up in her arms, Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist as she supported her weight. "I love you so fucking much."

Maura's passion grew for Jane as Jane held her. As they kissed, the heat of their bodies rising by the minute.

"Show me."

Jane pulled away with an expression that Maura couldn't quite place. Slowly a smile crossed her face as she placed Maura down on her feet. They had transitioned smoothly into the next level of their passion. Jane moved in slowly and took her lips in the most passionate and loving kiss that either one of them had ever experienced.

"Oh my god… Jane," Maura breathed life into Jane as the depth of their kiss caused Maura's emotions to bubble forth.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's waist and walked her backwards towards to ground floor guest room, still kissing her lady love. They both knew Maura's house like the back of their hands. They didn't need eyes to navigate their way. Finally they made it to the bedroom.

Jane tossed her on the bed roughly and topped her. Maura let out a soft moan as her back struck the mattress.

"Sorry," Jane whispered.

"No you're not." Maura chuckled. She started pulling at her clothes, before Jane could. Jane stopped her.

"I got this." She said as she took Maura's blouse and ripped it open, buttons flew in every direction bouncing off the walls in a symphony of pings.

Maura started laughing but her giggles were silenced, and then replaced by moans as Jane latched on to her sweet spot. Jane focused on that spot for a few minutes before she leaned up and removed her shirt. Maura had slipped out of her skirt without Jane even realizing it. She lay underneath her in her bra and panties.

Maura lifted body to Jane's, rubbing her throbbing clit against her.

"Oh my god, please take those off," Maura squirmed beneath Jane. Jane was absolutely delighted to see her coming undone again.

Jane complied and removed her slacks that were oddly stuck to her pussy. She rejoined Maura as she rubbed her hotness against Maura's. Holy crap, she'd slipped out of her bra when she wasn't looking too. She must have Houdini blood in her or something. Jane giggled.

"What's so funny?" Maura exhaled.

"Nothing…" Jane exhaled as she rubbed her pussy against Maura's. Maura's panties were soaked, and Jane could have sworn she saw heatwaves rising from her.

"Mmm," Maura moaned. Jane leaned in and latched onto her nipple, baring her teeth, and nibbling gently on Maura's pert morsel.

"Yes… Harder!" Jane complied. "Oh my fucking god, yes… Bite it... Ahhmmm." She definitely was the most verbal of the two. Jane pulled away and gazed down into this beautiful woman's eyes. Maura was panting, uncertain of Jane's next move.

"What is it, Jane? What's wrong?"

"What does it taste like?"

A wicked smile crossed Maura's face and Jane knew she was in for it. Maura took Jane and rolled her onto her back, changing positions quicker than Jane could protest. When Jane was on her back, Maura straddled her and began to move her hips, riding Jane like a cowgirl.

"Oh fuck." Jane opened her legs a bit so Maura's clit could hit hers as she gave her a dirty dry ride. She reached up and took hold of Maura's waistline and watched this beautiful creature glide on top of her.

"Do you really want to know?"

Jane nodded briskly, unsure of her own voice.

"Okay." Maura said. "Give me your hand." She took Jane's hand and slipped Jane's fingers inside of her. She was so wet, she slipped in with ease. Then slowly Maura began riding Jane's fingers, the faster she rode, the deeper they went.

Jane could feel the rippling of her sweet quivering flesh on the inside as well as the softness of her magical spot. Maura was definitely in a class of her own when it came to lovers. After a few minutes of mindlessly riding Jane's fingers, Maura pulled them out of her and held them by her mouth.

Jane's eyes widened. "What are you gonna—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Maura dipped Jane's fingers into her mouth tasting herself on them.

Jane's heart felt like it had stopped momentarily. "Oh babe…"

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane slowly, sliding her tongue moistened with her own love inside of Jane's mouth, twirling with hers, teasing Jane. Maura's tongue tempted Jane's apprehensive tongue until Jane caught the taste of something so sweet that her body literally became electrified.

She was sweet, delicate, and light. Jane could no longer control anything. She grabbed Maura and flipped her back over onto her back, kissing her and sucking the rest of her love off of her lips.

"Do you like?" Maura asked seductively.

"I love…"

Jane had no more thoughts of anyone but Maura. The taste of her lover on her lips had literary made her forget about any and everything. Although her passion was overflowing, she found the wherewithal to slow her pace down.

They had finally made it into the final stage of their love. It was their rite of passage. The doorway that will transcend their love into something magical, spiritual, and complete.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Jane admitted.

"Neither do I, so let's just do what comes natural okay?" Maura said reassuringly. "Plus, you've got me all aroused; you can't leave me hanging, Jane."

Jane chuckled, "I don't plan on it, baby," she placed a lingering kiss on Maura's lips, still tasting Maura's love on her tongue.

"Jane…" Maura said softly.

"Yes?"

"Please…" She said climbing underneath the covers. "I need you to fuck me, right now."

A wicked grin crossed Jane's face as she climbed under the covers as well. "Is that right?"

"I've been waiting so long for you… Please."

"Your wish is my command," she said as she pulled the comforter over their heads.

In the hours that followed, the sounds of their lovemaking, their playful laughs, and their cries filled the air.

* * *

 **Note: I'll be wrapping this story up shortly. It's been fun. :-) Thanks for reviews. I love hearing what you think.**


	10. Hanging with Dr Isles

**Chapter 10**

Jane opened her eyes slowly. She'd just been dreaming about running through a field of butterflies. She was so happy and content. She was at peace. She remembered feeling the butterflies tickling her face, her arms, and her neck. It felt heavenly to be at peace like she was. Her eyes slowly focused on the sliver of light coming through the blinds.

She groaned and turned over away from the light. She heard the unmistakable chuckle of Maura's voice behind her. Next she felt her arm slip over her waist and pull her closer into her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Maura cooed as she placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Umm," Jane sighed. Maura's lips were so soft and inviting. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, unfortunately." She pressed her lips into the back of Jane's neck. "Did I wake you with my kisses?"

Jane could definitely get used to waking up like this every morning.

"Shame on you, taking advantage of me while I was sleeping…" She yawned, "Did you even sleep at all?"

Maura pulled her nails up Jane's thigh. "I might have dozed."

Jane's skin prickled as she reached and pulled Maura's head into her neck, inviting Maura to kiss her.

"Last night was incredible." Maura whispered into Jane's ear. "I wish you would have allowed me to do more."

Jane inhaled deeply. Feeling a surge coming on as Maura began kissing on her ear. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?" Maura paused just long enough to ask the question, and then she returned to kissing her lobe lightly.

Jane swallowed hard. "That."

Maura giggled a bit and embraced her tightly. "If I didn't need to nourish my body, I would choose to stay here all day long."

"Me too."

Maura's hand continued to run along the length of Jane's leg. "You're so soft. One more time?"

"I swear you must be a guy."

Maura laughed out loud. "Why do you say that?"

"You are always freakin horny."

"You make me that way."

Jane laughed and turned over onto her back. She motioned for Maura to lie on her chest and she held her gently. "I want this every day."

"Me too, Jane."

"How do we do this?"

Maura inhaled deeply and sighed. "What exactly makes this any different than what we've always had?"

Jane thought about it for a moment. The only thing that has changed was the acknowledgment of their love for one another… Oh, and they just fucked about fifteen times in the last four hours. Maura got most of it. Jane couldn't get enough of her. She'd barely allowed Maura to touch her. She just wanted to taste her over and over and over again.

Jane smiled at the memories.

"The only difference is we've fucked." Jane said.

Maura tisked. "Jane, there was so much more to what we did than just mere fucking. We made love. It was so amazing, it was a spiritual journey."

"Oh… Okay."

"Don't you think so?"

Oh hell, Maura was so sensitive at times… She'd definitely have to be the wifey.

"Of course, babe. I totally took a journey inside of your umm… spirit last night." Jane kind of chuckled and kissed the top of Maura's head.

"I want to please you too." Maura sighed.

Jane squeezed her tighter. She had felt literally high when she was kissing and sucking on Maura's clit. And the way Maura clenched her fingers through Jane's hair and rode her face through her orgasm, left Jane feeling mesmerized.

It was then through the course of her thoughts did she understand Maura's frustration. Although Maura had climaxed more than a half a dozen times, she still wasn't satisfied. She wasn't satisfied because she hadn't experienced Jane's climax yet. There was no doubt that these two were joined at the spirit, their bond only got stronger with trials and intimacy. Jane seemed to be the last to realize it.

"I know."

"When?"

Jane sighed, she couldn't deny the fact the Maura turned her on like no other. But there was a need of balance. They couldn't just lie in the bed all day and fuck … Could they?

Maura's hand moved down slowly and grazed across Jane's clit. Due to her wake up kisses, Jane was already on fire.

"Oh my," Maura cooed. "I'm thinking of having breakfast."

Jane bit her lip and fought back trembling waves as Maura dipped her finger inside of her, and slowly caressed her softness inside.

Maura moved on top of her, slipping comfortably in between her legs. She began kissing her slowly and passionately. Jane embraced her, unable to think straight at the moment. She knew there was no sense in fighting it.

"If you wake me up like this every day, we might have a deal." Jane laughed.

"I want you so badly."

"You have me."

"No…" Maura dipped in and nibbled on Jane's neck. "I want to make love to you. Right now."

"My, aren't we bossy." Jane sighed as Maura's tongue traveled the length of her neck. "I kinda like that, Doctor."

A huge grin crossed Maura's face as she proceeded to dive in for another soul stirring kiss. With each breath that she took, her passion for her delectable detective increased. As by some cruel twist of fate, a second before she hit the point of no return, the doorbell rang.

Both of the women jumped with surprise. They froze, uncertain if they heard it correctly or if it was just there passion ringing. A moment later the doorbell rang again.

"Are you kidding me?" Maura groaned.

"Who could be at your door this early?"

Maura sighed and put her head down in disappointment. The doorbell had definitely broken her stride.

"I don't know. Maybe Angela."

"It better not be her!" Jane sighed heavily.

Maura laughed and rolled over. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry, because I'm tingling all over."

Maura smiled, tossed on her robe and disappeared out of the room. A couple of minutes later, Jane heard her answer the door and began a conversation with someone. She could tell from the tone of Maura's voice that she was surprised.

She got up, shrugged her robe over her naked body and peeked out of the door. The first thing she noticed was Maura's shocked expression and her tightening her robe. Then she looked back towards the room where Jane was supposed to be still laying naked waiting on her; and they made instant eye contact.

The moment the person stepped into view, Jane's blood began to boil…

* * *

Maura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. He was the last person she'd expect to see at her front door.

"Tommy, what are you doing here so early?" She said as she tightened her robe, her eyes nervously looking in the direction of the bedroom where she'd left Jane. She saw Jane peeking out of the door; it was already too late to pretend that he was someone else.

"Well, last night Ma asked me to come help her with something, but I saw Lieutenant Cavanaugh's car still here and I didn't want to intrude. So I thought I'd come and wait here."

"Oh…" Maura was drawing a blank as to how to get rid of him. She simply sighed heavily. "Tommy, you should have called me first…it's not a good time." She was sexually frustrated. What she really wanted to say was, ' _you have bad timing, I was about to fuck the hell out of your sister.'_ … But of course she couldn't say that. She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

His smile disappeared. "Aww, Maura. We're you sleeping?"

"Um, sort of." She shifted her weight on her feet as she held the door. She hoped he would get the hint that she was not going to invite him in.

"Wait…" A mischievous grin appeared. "Man, I'm so dumb." He started laughing. "You got company too don't you?"

She nodded. She wanted him to leave before her arousal had completely dissipated. "Yes, actually I do."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Maura groaned inside. She knew Tommy still had fond feelings for her, and she really didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Tommy…" She sighed and cast her eyes towards the bedroom. As if on cue, Jane came out of the bedroom.

She walked the short way to the door and put her arm around Maura's waist and looked at Tommy oddly. "Hey Tommy, what are you doing here so early?"

It took him a fraction of a second to process it. "Oh man… I was right!"

"Right about what?" Jane asked.

"Maura knows." He laughed weakly.

Jane looked at Maura and frowned. "What's he talking about?"

Maura shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing," She said as she broke away from Jane and stormed off into the kitchen.

Jane watched her oddly, wondering what the hell just happened. Then she turned back to Tommy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"What did you say to upset her?"

"I didn't say anything!" He immediately went on the defensive.

"Well it's obvious you said something to upset her."

"Look, Jane, I didn't say anything. Maybe she's just mad because I showed up. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you two were…" He waved his hand awkwardly in front of Jane. "An item."

"An item?" Jane chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean, if I knew that I woulda never showed up trying to…"

Jane's face hardened and she stepped an inch closer to him. "Trying to what?"

Tommy swallowed hard, "Uh, trying to hang out with her. Of course, Janie." He laughed nervously again. "I mean come on, Jane."

"What?"

"Me and Frankie know she's off limits. We don't even try."

There was something about his statement that amused the hell out of her. She started laughing. "Okay, Tommy." She said as she slapped him playfully on the face, her jealousy immediately simmering down.

Tommy sighed heavily and touched Jane on the arm. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said at the hospital."

Jane was amazed at how she had momentarily forgotten that her father was dead. "Oh… Yeah, that's okay."

"It's really not. I was just hurting."

"I know," She said as she touched his face.

"I guess that's why I came here, you know. Maura has always made time for me. And…" he shifted the weight on his feet. "And everybody has somebody, you know. Everybody but me."

Jane just listened with a semi-blank expression. She tried to listen intently, but she had trouble focusing when she knew that Maura was upset and in the next room. She felt drawn to her wherever she was.

"How long you and Maura been dating? You kept it secret."

"Um… She thought about how she was going to answer. "We're taking it slow. And we prefer taking our time as opposed to rushing in."

A goofy grin crept along his face. "Man, Janie, I would have never thought you'd end up digging chicks."

"I don't dig chicks! She said defensively, "I just dig Maura."

Tommy laughed and covered his mouth to contain it. "That's cool. Are you happy?"

Jane didn't even have to think about it. "Yes I am."

"That's all I care about." He sighed and hugged his sister. "I mean, those other guys put you through it, and that's a brother's nightmare when some jerk treats his sister bad and there's nothing he can do about it."

"Aww…"

"Yeah, I know Maura is going to take care of you." He frowned and took a deep breath.

Jane knew what this meant. He wanted to ask a stupid question.

"Hey, were you two…" He smiled sideways, "You know…"

"I know what?"

"You know… making out, or betta… were you fucking?" He chuckled like a high school kid.

Jane's mouth dropped wide open, "That's none of your business!" She shook her head in disbelief and told him to sit down.

"Just asking." He said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, don't ask such personal questions, dumbass." Jane said as she went off into the kitchen to see what Maura was up to.

* * *

In the kitchen, Maura was draped over the sink with her face in her hands. Jane came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey…" She said as she kissed her lightly on the back of the neck.

"Hi," Maura said softly.

"What's wrong, babe?" She said turning her around. "Did my brother say something to offend you?"

Maura shook her head negatively. "No, I was just looking forward to having my turn."

A slight smile crept along Jane's face. "Is that all?"

Maura nodded. "I'm frustrated. I wanted you to myself."

"Aww, babe…" Jane leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll make him leave, and then you can have me on a silver platter if you want." She said tapping Maura's chin lightly.

"You promise?" She said mischievously.

"I promise." Jane hugged her one last time before disengaging. "I'll make breakfast when I get back."

"No, I will!" Maura added alittle too quick for Jane's liking.

Jane craned her eyebrow at Maura and shook her head. "I don't think I like your over enthusiasm about cooking. Are you trying to say my cooking sucks?"

Maura simply shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

"I'm going to let you slide on that one." She said as she winked at her and disappeared into the living room.

Maura started fixing breakfast a few minutes later. She'd fixed a nice romantic French breakfast for two and had plated everything so nicely; being sure to place it neatly on the serving stand. She looked over everything and saw that it was perfect. Jane would definitely love this. Anything for the love of her life…

She poured the orange juice and pulled the serving stand into her hands. She was walking towards the living room area when she heard the doorbell ring, and then the voices of Tommy and Angela. Her smile disappeared from her face as Jane popped her head around the corner.

"Um…" Jane said pointing her thumb towards the living room, "My mother is here now."

Disappointment was written all over her face. "What about breakfast?" she mouthed to Jane.

Jane looked down and sighed. "I'll go tell them we want to be alone."

Maura shook her head and turned back to the island where she placed the meal lightly down on the countertop. She wiped her hands on the apron and took it off. Slowly she turned back around to Jane and smiled.

"No, we'll eat it later. We'll have more time later." She said as she slipped her hand inside of Jane's arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go visit with our family."

"Our family?"

Maura nodded and rested her forehead against Jane's lips. Jane seemed instantly blown away by such a simple statement.

"I meant what I said… I want us."

"We'll make this work."

"Yes, we will." Maura said as she pulled Jane off into the living room to visit with Angela and Tommy.

* * *

Hours had passed, and everyone was still hanging out. Tommy had left and came back with T.J and Lydia an hour later. By the time he had made it back, there was a steady storm going on outside. No one was going anywhere anytime soon. Angela, Tommy, and Lydia seemed oblivious to the fact that the girls had the hots for each other. They were too engrossed into their game of scrabble to notice. The way that Maura looked at Jane, it seemed so obvious. Over the course of the day, Maura became more and more agitated. She wanted Jane so badly.

Eventually, they all lounged by the couch and watched TV and chatted. When Jane caught Maura looking at her from where she was lounging, it sent chills up her spine. Maura's eyes gazed at her like she was the last available human left on the planet. Goosebumps prickled Jane's skin as she was all of a sudden overcome with bashfulness.

Maura smiled at her, her lips parting slightly as her trembling tongue ran over the edges of her lips. Jane knew that her beautiful Maura was hungering for a kiss. Jane swallowed hard as she struggled to maintain her composure and half assly listen to whatever her family was talking about. Jane was paralyzed by Maura's stare.

Slowly Maura rose from her seat, "I'll be back in a minute." She said dryly.

Angela took notice of Maura's behavior and she looked over at Jane. "What's wrong with Maura, honey?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders and sat up in her seat. She wanted to run after her, but she knew her mother was in the middle of a story.

"Why don't you go see if she's okay, baby?"

"She'll be okay." Jane said as she sat back against the couch.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela rolled all three names off her tongue. "Go see if she's okay."

Jane hopped to her feet quickly, "Okay okay."

"Don't worry about dinner. I'm going to whip up some of your favorite pasta."

"Okay."

Jane walked off into the direction that Maura had gone a few minutes earlier. She dipped her head into every room on the ground level, and couldn't find her anywhere. As she put her foot on the bottom of the stairs, thunder rumbled outside, and the only thing she could think of and/or want was to be with Maura.

She slowly ascended the stairs.

She closed her eyes and allowed her other fours senses to guide her. She had to be imagining it, but as she stood there quietly with her eyes closed, she could have sworn that she could hear the faint sound of Maura's heartbeat, wherever she was. And yet, even if it sounded far-fetched, she was certain that she could.

She took a deep breath, steadying her breaths, and took a step forward in the direction of the faint beating heart of her love. The closer she got to her, the more pronounced it became until she knew exactly where she was. It was no surprise however that she was in her bedroom.

Jane pushed opened the door to Maura's bedroom and stepped inside.

"Maura?" She called her lightly. "Are you in here?"

The storm had picked up intensity outside, as she saw flashes of lightening streaking past the window.

"Maura?" The moment she called her name a second time, the power went out, enveloping the entire house in darkness, everything except Maura's walk in closet. There was an orange flickering glow coming from the closet.

"Oh my god, a fire!" Jane took no time bursting through the door.

It wasn't a fire though. Jane was greeted by a pallet of pillows covered by Maura's black silk blanket. Flame-less candles made a makeshift headboard, while she sprinkled rose pedals all around. Soft music played, while Maura stood in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of purple lace panties.

"There's no fire, Detective… yet." Her voice was silky smooth and it dripped with arousal.

"Holy shit, Maur. What are you doing?" Jane gasped as she closed the door behind her. By the time the door snapped onto the latch, Maura was attacking Jane with hungry kisses.

"I can't wait any longer, this is torture," Maura said as she began pulling at Jane's clothing.

"We can't do this now!" Jane absentmindedly protested. "My family is downstairs."

"And?"

"Maura!"

Maura snapped the button on Jane's pants and slid her hand inside. "Shut the hell up, please…" she caressed her clit before sliding her middle finger deep inside Jane. "Mmm," she took Jane's trembling lips with her own, biting down lightly on them, "You're so wet."

"Oh fuck, stop it." The only reason why Jane was fighting it was because she was so used to being in control.

"Stop what?" Maura said as she slid her finger to the last knuckle inside of Jane, "This?"

Jane gasped, holding her breath as she struggled to hold the spontaneous orgasm at bay.

Without warning, Maura slid her index finger inside too. Curling her fingers up, massaging Jane's quivering G-spot. "Or is it this?"

Jane draped her arms around Maura's neck and pulled her leg up around her waist, giving her a way to make deeper penetration.

"Don't…."

Maura reached up with her free hand and pulled Jane's leg tighter against her. "Don't what, baby?"

Jane's mouth began to water with anticipation. "Don't stop."

"Look at me," Maura whispered against Jane's trembling lips. Jane's eyes were clenched so tight, she wasn't sure if she could open them. "Look at me, damn it." Maura ordered her.

Jane's eyes flew open; her dark brown eyes had turned into orbs of obsidian. Jane's whole body trembled on the edge of an orgasm.

Feeling Jane's pussy quivering around her fingers, a smile creased her face, "Don't you dare come yet." Maura cooed as she ran her tongue along the bottom of Jane's lip.

"Not sure if I can hold on much longer."

"Sure you can," Maura said as she abruptly removed her fingers from inside of Jane. Jane gasped from the sudden disconnection.

A slight whimper came from Jane's throat, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to taste you," Maura groaned before she pulled Jane away from the door and pushed her down onto the pallet.

The pillows absorbed the shock of the fall and Jane moaned with delight as Maura pulled her slacks off quickly, and then her shirt, and then her panties. Soon Jane was completely naked with Maura's naked body moving with her.

"You feel so good," Jane sighed.

Maura kept her eyes on her as she kissed her way down her body. And then back up, placing soft wet kisses all over Jane trembling torso. Jane laced her fingers through Maura's hair and pulled her to her nipple.

"I don't deserve this." Jane whispered.

Maura latched on, twirled it with her hungry tongue and sucked it deep into her mouth. All the while she kept her eyes on Jane. Jane's eyes lined with tears as she watched her best friend turned lover nibble on her tits.

Maura moved to the next one; giving it the same treatment. She could feel the heat rising from Jane's throbbing pussy. She moved and rubbed hers against Jane's. "Don't fight this." She whispered as she kissed her neck while grinding herself against Jane. "You're the one I've always wanted."

She could feel Jane's pussy contracting as she grinded herself against her.

"Why do you want me so much? ... Oh Maura…." Jane said taking Maura's lips in a deep kiss.

"Because I love you. I always have. I always will." Maura took Jane's hands and entwined their fingers together. She spread Jane's legs with her own and slowly kissed her way down. Maura's slow movements built up anticipation for Jane, causing her to squirm with delight.

In what seemed like ages, Maura's tongue crossed Jane's bikini line and continued to travel in the southbound lane. Jane began to moan softly as Maura's lips and tongue made their way to her throbbing clit. Maura wasted no time latching on, twirling with such expertise that Jane was almost certain that it was not her first time with a girl.

"Oh my god what are you doing? That feels awesome."

Jane ran her fingers into Maura's hair and pulled her against her.

"Don't fight it," Maura said between munches, "Give me all you have."

Jane loved the way that Maura talked while making love to her. Her body trembled as she struggled to hold on to the good feeling. She didn't want it to end.

"Babe, yes…" Jane moaned louder and louder. She didn't care if her family was downstairs. There was no way in hell they would be able to hear her.

Maura's mouth danced expertly over Jane's lower lips, diving deep into Jane's pussy. Her back arched and pulled at Maura's hair. Maura had a strong suction grip on her as she twirled her clit around and around inside her mouth, occasionally brushing up against her teeth. She gave a little nibble or two.

As she felt Maura's tongue lap up her love that was spilling out, Jane couldn't hold on any longer.

"Oh, Maur… I'm coming, babe." She exhaled quickly before her rippling orgasm commenced. One after another, contractions gripped her body. Maura's licks had slowed down to deep sweeping strokes. It took about a minute for Jane's orgasm to ripple out of existence.

She collapsed underneath Maura. Maura crawled up and took her into her arms. Jane turned towards her and kissed her passionately.

"I love tasting you on my lips." Maura said.

Jane kissed her lazily. "Holy shit, I'm spent."

Maura chuckled and kissed her lightly on the side of the head. "That's what I like to hear." She said reaching for the linens on the shelf and covering Jane's shivering body with it. "I'm so happy being here with you like this."

"Me too."

Maura settled into a comfortable position and relaxed with Jane in her arms.

"I can't believe you just fucked me in your closet." Jane said sleepily.

Maura just laughed. She couldn't believe it either. But at the time, she was desperate for alone time with Jane. Being allowed to please Jane made her realize that this is truly where she wanted to be. So far, she'd done a great job in showing her feelings to Jane. She wanted to do more.

As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered how Jane would react to her next surprise. She really hoped that she was playing her card right. If not she risked losing what she had in front of her. She sighed as she gazed at Jane's sleeping self. If anything she was confident that Jane would not run.

How would she react though? Maura sighed deeply as a sigh of contentment escaped her body. She slowly pulled the blanket over her and laid her head down beside Jane's.

She'll just have to wait and see…

* * *

 **Note: Chapter 11 will be the last chapter. It will end with a happy ending. The world is full of sadness and unhappy endings. Writing reminds me that we can create any happy ending we please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. LLBFFs

**Chapter 11**

A few weeks had passed and Jane and Maura found themselves settling into the new roles in their relationship. While Jane had originally thought she would be the "guy", she'd often found it hard to overpower Maura's dominance... And she was fine with that. At work, it was different though; she was the boss and everybody fucking knew it. Maura didn't bother trying to act any differently than their workmates were accustomed to. But when they got home, now that was a different story.

Maura really took charge of the relationship, at the same time allowing a delicate balance to exist. And there had to be balance with these two strong willed women. There was a lot of compromising taking place, but in the end, everyone was happy. Jane kinda just went with the flow. As long as she could make love to Maura at least once a night, she was good. The more they spent time together, the more they realized just how compatible and inseparable they really were.

Both of Maura's mother's had come to town for a humanitarian event. Maura was excited about their visit. Not only because she was going to see them both at the same time, but also because she was planning on confessing her love for Jane to them. Angela already knew. They believed that Angela had figured it out well before they became aware themselves. Maura was just waiting for the right time. And it was finally here! Jane and Maura were meeting their mothers for dinner…

Maura pulled her hair up into a loose bun and waited for Jane to put the necklace that she had bought her for her birthday around her neck.

"This looks so nice on you, babe." Jane said softly as she latched it on. She placed a gentle kiss on Maura's shoulder and stepped away from her. "How do I look?"

Maura released her hair and turned to look at Jane. Jane was in a stunning red, form fitting dress, which hugged her curves perfectly. As Maura's eyes gazed down the length of Jane's body, she couldn't help but to feel proud. It was all hers.

"Angela is going to be shocked you're wearing a dress." She chuckled as she walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You look amazing, Jane."

Jane blushed and smiled. "Aww, shucks. Thanks, Maur."

Maura winked at her and finished putting on her accessories. "We better get going, or we'll be late."

Jane grabbed her keys and waited for Maura at the door. Maura was almost out of the door before she paused and turned to run up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot something! Five minutes." She called out as she ascended the stair in a flash.

Jane watched her watch. "Three minutes." She called out.

A minute later, Maura comes back down and exits the house.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant fashionably late and their mothers were already there, nibbling on appetizers.

"Hey you didn't wait for us?" Jane called out with a smile.

When Angela looked up, a huge grin crossed her face. "Oh my Janie, you look hot!"

The table erupted in not so discreet chuckles. Jane blushed. "Thanks, Ma."

"Doesn't she look fabulous?" Maura said as she took Jane and turned her around. She was in effect showing off what belonged to her. As Jane did the full revolution and faced them, Maura's hand rested right on the top of her ass.

"Yes she does," Constance and Hope said in unison.

"Are you girls going to stand up all night?" Angela said playfully, "Sit down." She motioned towards the seats.

Jane held the chair for Maura and Maura sat down comfortably at the table. Jane took her seat to the left of Maura and grabbed the drink menu; she scanned it over for about 2 minutes before placing it down.

"All that sounds so fancy. Don't they just have beer?"

Their mothers chuckled a bit at her question.

"How about we all have champagne?" Hope suggested.

It took Jane a moment to agree, but she finally did. They didn't have to wait long for the waiter to bring the servings of champagne to them. They each rose their glass for a toast.

"Let's toast to friendship," Hope said.

"And Happiness," Constance added.

"And family." Angela also added.

Jane eyes glanced over to Maura's as they both raised their glasses.

"And love." Maura concluded.

The glasses clinked together as the women toasted to friendship, happiness, family and love. Jane smiled at her beautiful lover as she brought the glass up to her lips. Her eyes never left Maura's. She'd learned how to read her eyes very well by now. Jane's heart felt overwhelmed with an indescribable feeling. It was a combination of security, love, and passion. She found that all in Maura's eyes.

Jane knew in that instant that she would never be able to let Maura go. She began to understand why rich people aren't secure. It's because the more you have, the more you stand to lose. And Maura was literally everything to Jane. She was her heart, her mind, her soul, her breath, her desire, her inspiration… and her future.

Bits of anxiety started to seep into her heart as she thought of what she would do if something ever happened to their love… or her. She cleared her throat and shook off those feelings, resigning them to the very depths of her soul.

"Are you okay?" Maura's sweet voice spoke to her.

Jane nodded. "Yes, I am."

They finally turned their attention to their mothers. Maura wanted so badly to confess right here and now, but she lacked the necessary courage at the moment. Jane had no way of knowing what her plans were, but as if she knew, she reached over and cupped Maura's hand with her own. Her touch sent chills up her spine.

Maura was nervous as hell and she was certain that it showed. Jane kept looking at her oddly and smiling with concern. Angela and the others also noticed. They probably thought that she wasn't feeling well. Her hands trembled and small beads of sweat formed on her brow. She had to have looked a mess! She slowly rose from her seat and excused herself from their presence.

As she walked away, Jane watched her briefly before returning to snacking on the appetizers. She opted to stay at the table because she knew if she went after her, she might end up taking advantage of her in the bathroom. Jane chuckled at her own thoughts. Angela looked over at her and frowned. Jane knew that Angela must have wanted her to go look after her, but she knew she couldn't. She looked away from her mother's stare and pretended not to notice.

A minute later, Angela rose from her seat. "I'm going to the ladies room." She said touching Hope on the arm. "Will you order me some more of that calamari please?"

Hope nodded in agreement and Angela made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Inside the ladies room, she found Maura standing by the sink, head down, eyes closed.

"Maura honey?" She called softly.

Maura jumped with a start. "Oh… Hi Angela."

"Are you okay, honey? Are you sick?"

Maura shook her head negatively. "No I'm not sick and yes, I guess I'm okay."

"Then why are you in here instead of out there with us?"

Maura sighed heavily and turned to face Angela.

"I apologize. I was just feeling anxious?"

"About what?"

Maura sighed again, trying to keep her tears at bay. She hated when she allowed her emotions to show, but she couldn't help it. Here she was, standing in the very presence of the woman who'd given birth to her soulmate. She had such high regard for Angela, and she couldn't contain her feelings.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Angela said stepping closer to her, "Why are you crying?"

Maura smiled and a couple of tears escaped. "It's nothing bad. It's just that…" Maura grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

Angela touched her on the arm. "Is it about Jane?"

Maura nodded. "I want to tell my mothers how I feel about her."

"Okay."

"And I'm frightened to do so."

"Why are you frightened?"

Maura shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you think they'll love you any less?"

"Maybe."

Angela chuckled and touched Maura softly on the chin. "I guarantee you; it will not change how they feel."

"How are you so sure?"

Angela sighed and smiled. "It didn't change how I felt. I saw it long before you two did, sweetie. I was just happy you both realized it before it slipped away."

"I don't know how to do this."

Angela nodded. "You only need to know how to love her. The rest will come natural."

"I do love her… More than anyone who has ever come along."

"I know you do, sweetie." She grabbed another tissue and handed it to Maura. "You know you've found the right one when you can't remember the ones who came before, nor can you imagine anyone coming after."

Maura nodded. "I feel that."

"Then you've found the right one. Now, how you deal with it is your choice, but I am willing to bet that Jane feels the same way about you."

"How do you know for sure we are right for each other? I mean, is there any tangible proof?" Maura really didn't have doubts. She just needed reassurance.

Angela smiled sweetly and touched her cheek, "Define tangible for me, sweetie?"

Maura frowned at her request.

"Go ahead and do it."

"Tangible is the ability to discern something is real by touch or the capability of clearly grasping an idea or concept with the mind. It's something substantial, rather than imaginary."

Angela nodded. "When Jane touches you, how do feel?"

Although she was slightly embarrassed by her question, she decided to answer it anyway.

"I feel this type of spark, a current of warmth flow through me."

"What evidence is there of this feeling?"

"I usually get goosebumps."

Angela nodded. "When you close your eyes at night what is the last thought you usually have before you fall asleep?"

"Being with Jane."

"When Jane is near, what do you feel?"

Maura swallowed her heart. She understood Angela's line of questioning. "Warmth, love, and security."

"And when she's away?"

"I feel alone, cold, uneasy."

"Lastly, those feelings you feel? What would you do if someone told you that you were just imagining it?"

Maura blinked away her tears. It hurt just hearing her say that. "I would tell them that they were full of crap! I can't simply imagine," she said tossing up air quotes around the word imagine, "goose-flesh rising all over my body, and chills racing up my spine at the speed of light. I don't just imagine closing my eyes and hearing the sound of her beating heart."

Angela remained silent…

"I am not just imagining hearing her voice in my head and in my heart and in my dreams whenever we are not together. I know it sounds crazy, but I swear sometimes when she's looking at me, I can hear what she's saying."

Maura dried her eyes again. "It's crazy, I know, but nothing and no one can convince me otherwise that she is not my soul mate! We are so attached and so in tune with one another that I cannot think of my life without her! I don't want to even think about it."

Angela smile broadly; "And that, my dear Maura, is called tangible proof."

Angela took a moment for the realization to sink in. When she saw it crossing Maura's face, she turned towards the door. "I'll see you back at the table, honey." She left Maura standing there stunned.

* * *

Maura rejoined the group about ten minutes later, after she'd reapplied her makeup. Maura's mothers were engrossed in a conversation and Angela was nibbling on olives. She sat down beside Jane and smiled at her. Jane put her arm around her and squeezed her arm.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled and glanced down at her lips. "Yes, I'm fine now."

Jane knew that Maura wanted to kiss her, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to display affection in front of the mothers. Her doubts were dissolved when Maura leaned over slowly and gave her a quick tender kiss on the lips.

Hope and Constance literally stopped in mid conversation. And the whole table went silent. Maura resist the urge to laugh, as she saw Jane's mischievous grin play across her face. After a few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes, they looked over at Maura's mothers.

They were both staring at the two of them with shocked expressions. Neither one of them said anything. Constance was more confused, and Hope… Well, hers was a combination of shock and amazement, with a curt smile on the edge of her mouth. Yes, she was definitely Maura's mother. Hope looked over at Angela and smiled.

"Mother, Hope…" Maura began, "I'm glad I was able to dine with the both of you tonight." She began to get nervous again, but she felt Jane's arm tighten around her, giving her the support she needed. "I would like to formally introduce Jane to you."

"Introduce?" Constance said.

"But we've already been introduced to Detective Rizzoli," Hope added.

Maura sighed and looked over at Angela who smiled and nodded.

"We're dating... Jane is my girlfriend. "

Constance gasped and put her hand over her chest. So overly dramatic, but Maura didn't expect anything less. Hope however simply smiled and nodded.

Jane was shocked to hell that Maura confessed their relationship like that. But she felt a sense of pride rising from deep within. Maura wasn't ashamed of their relationship. She was so happy to know that!

Maura directed her next words to Constance. "Mother, I know this comes as a shock to you, but I promise you, I know what I'm doing."

Constance just nodded, taking a moment to absorb it. "I understand you are an adult, darling. And you will do whatever you want to do." She cleared her throat and got up from the table. She kept her beaming eyes on Maura the entire time. "But I cannot support this, Maura."

Maura's heart rose into her throat and she nodded. "I understand."

Constance turned to Hope and Angela and forced a smile. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have an early flight to catch." She placed a Ben Franklin on the table and escaped quickly out of the restaurant.

Maura moved to go after her but Hope stilled her with a firm hand. "No, let her go…"

Maura sat back in her chair and gazed at Hope. Hope sighed and nodded. "Are you happy?" She asked.

"Very," Maura exhaled. "I've never been as happy in my entire life."

"That's all I care about then."

Maura shook her head briskly as Jane leaned over and kissed her on the side of the face. "Thank you so much." Maura said.

"I just want to see you happy, and if Jane makes you happy then why not?"

After a long silence, Angela finally suggested that the order their meals. Maura stared blankly at her menu as the waiter was taking everyone else's order. Finally it was her turn to order and all eyes were on her as she continued to stare at the menu. She seemed like she'd zoned out or something.

The waiter asked if she knew what she wanted, and then Angela asked, and then Hope asked…

"Maura?" Jane touched her lightly on the arm. This seemed to pull her out of her trance. Maura's eyes fluttered and she looked over at Jane.

"What did you say?"

Jane smiled nervously and looked at her oddly. "I said, do you know what you want?"

Maura's eyes glazed over instantly as she nodded. "Yes, I do…" she said putting her menu down and taking Jane's hand. "I know what I want."

Jane's expression blanked as she gazed into Maura's eyes and deciphered a love so pure and real that she couldn't believe that someone was looking at her like this!

Jane's heart pole vaulted into her throat. Her hands began to tremble as Maura held onto them tightly. She opened her mouth, but her lips were trembling too much to speak.

"What is it that you want?" She gasped.

Maura reached up and touched Jane's face, caressing it gently with her warm fingers. "I want you…"

"Me?"

Maura nodded and let go of Jane's hands briefly as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small purple jewelry box.

Jane's eyes widened. "What is that?"

Maura opened it and when she did, everyone at the table gasped. It was an 18K white gold, princess-cut, pink diamond and black sapphire ring. It was absolutely breathtaking! The diamond was accented by two black sapphires sitting on either side of it.

Jane's voice was caught in her throat as she eyed this beautiful piece of jewelry.

"It's beautiful, Maura." She exhaled.

"I chose a natural pink diamond because it is one of the rarest forms of diamonds on this planet, formed by intense heat and pressure from deep within. Although its existence is because of an accident, that mere accident breeds beauty." She said as she removed the ring from the box and took Jane's hand.

"Maur, what are you doing?" Jane said heavily.

"It wasn't until we were thoroughly tested did we discover that our "accidental" love was very real… and also very rare. This ring represents our love, Jane." She said as she slid the ring onto Jane's finger. "The black sapphires represent protection and grounding. They are said to relieve anxiety and sorrow as well. Together, each one on either side of this rare diamond provides protection and stability for our relationship."

"Oh my god. Am I dreaming this?"

Maura clasped their hands together and brought Jane's newly adorned hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. "I don't want you to feel any pressure whatsoever, but I do want you to know and realize that you are the person I have been searching for my entire life. I cannot imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

"I can't either." Jane was in tears. "You love me that much?"

"Yes I do." She said as she pressed her lips against Jane's. "I don't want to live without you ever."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

Maura smiled, exposing her brilliant white teeth. "For a certainty, it's a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes. I promise that you are the only one for me. I don't want anyone else."

"I'm enough for you?"

"You're more than enough."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes, I am, Jane…"

Silence fell over them as Jane contemplated how she ought to answer.

"I know it scares you. It scares me too. But with this ring I promise you that you'll never have to go through any hardship or heartache alone. I will be here for you always. I'll be here until you get bored with me." She chuckled.

"I could never get bored with you."

"I want to be more than just your lover," she said tipping Jane's head so her eyes could meet hers. "I want to share the rest of my life with you. However you'll allow me and in whatever capacity you will allow. I want you…" She placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I want us."

Suddenly, everyone in the room had disappeared, time had stopped, and the only thing that Jane could hear, see, or feel was Maura. Her eyes exuded confidence, love, and assurance. They mirrored the feelings that she felt inside every time they were together.

"So what do you say?" She whispered. "May I be yours forever?"

Jane felt a blanket of warmth drape over them as she smiled happily and nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Maura's voice cracked as she barely held on to her emotions.

Jane nodded, "It's a yes, if you promise that I'll be yours forever too."

Maura couldn't contain her excitement as she embraced her firmly. Her dream had come true. Actually, both their dreams had come true this night.

"That's a promise I will always keep," Maura sighed contently. "I love you so much."

Relaxing into the embrace of her life long lover, Jane's life finally felt perfect. "I love you too."

After a minute the two realized that their mothers were still there, so they decided to disengage. Oh what a happy night!

Before Jane pulled away completely, Maura leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Let's go pretend to make some Rizzoli babies."

Jane's face blushed and she smiled mischievously. "You totally read my mind."

They said a few words to their mothers, laughed together, hugged them and then made their way out of the restaurant. They couldn't wait to start their life together. They knew trials would come; some would be minor and some intense, but regardless of the size of the problem, it would only serve to strengthen their love and their bond.

They are LLBFFs after all. **[The End]**

* * *

NOTE: I hope you guys liked this story. Thank you all for your feedback. It was fun writing it!


End file.
